Il était une fois
by Cybele Adam
Summary: [Slash SiriusRemus . Traduit de l'italien] Sirius et James se retrouvent accidentellement prisonniers dans un livre de contes de fées. Remus et Lily volent à leur secours.
1. Prologue: Il y a bien longtemps

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_Voici donc, comme promis, la dernière des Sirius/Remus d'Akari.  
Je sais que Jenny était impatiente de la découvrir, et je suppose qu'elle n'était pas la seule...  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les précédentes !_

_Ah oui, petite précision: cette fic a été écrite avant la parution du tome 6,  
donc ne vous étonnez pas que le nom du professeur de Potions ne corresponde pas._

°  
° ° °

**Prologue - Il y a bien longtemps...**

"Lily, tu crois que ça ira ?"

Remus fixait d'un air sceptique une page couverte de fine écriture.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ?" demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roux assise en face de lui à une table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. "Je t'ai fait lire tous les livres de contes moldus que j'ai rapportés de chez moi, tu as choisi ceux que tu trouvais les plus intéressants, tu as pris des notes et fait un plan... Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à écrire. Et ne viens pas me dire que tu as un blocage, parce que la longueur du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie que tu as rendu tout à l'heure a horrifié même le professeur Binns !"

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est _moi_ que le professeur Walker a chargé de faire ça ?" soupira Remus en repoussant d'un geste agacé les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. "Les sorciers ont déjà leurs propres contes. A quoi ça sert de réécrire ceux des Moldus ?"

"Ce ne serait pas un devoir d'Étude des Moldus, sinon", répliqua Lily, qui reprit ensuite son propre devoir, au sujet des Détraqueurs. "Le professeur Walker a beaucoup d'estime pour toi, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas autorisé à écrire dans un livre blanc qui pourrait carrément se retrouver sur les étagères de cette bibliothèque..."

"Ne me le rappelle pas, je t'en prie ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention."

"Le professeur Walker pense que tu es digne d'éloges, et elle n'est pas la seule. Tous les professeurs t'adorent, même ce vieux gâteux de Standford - et pourtant tu es nul en Potions !"

"Lily !"

"OK, OK", ajouta la jeune fille, rieuse, en rassemblant ses affaires. "Ne jamais taquiner un Préfet... Maintenant, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant que ton escorte arrive."

"Ma _quoi _?"

"EVANS !"

A l'instant où retentit cette exclamation, suivie d'un furieux "POTTER !" de Madame Pince et d'un "Trop tard" grommelé de Lily, Remus comprit à quoi - ou plutôt à qui - celle-ci avait fait allusion.

Derrière Remus, la voix joyeuse de James poursuivait:

"Evans ! Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serais venu travailler à la bibliothèque, moi aussi."

"Travailler, Potter ? Je croyais tu n'étais bon qu'à jouer au Quidditch", répliqua Lily d'un ton agacé tout en replaçant sur une étagère à sa droite le livre qui avait servi pour ses recherches sur les Détraqueurs.

"Elle marque un point, James", déclara Sirius, qui venait de se poster à côté de son ami.

"Vous ne vous déplacez donc jamais qu'en couple ?" lança la jeune fille d'un ton acerbe en toisant le nouvel arrivant.

"A quatre, en fait, si tu veux savoir," corrigea Sirius. "Peter est caché derrière nous, comme toujours, et on est venus rechercher Remus."

"Ah ! Vraiment, je..." commença l'intéressé, mais James l'ignora et fondit littéralement sur Lily, qui recula d'un pas pour éviter tout contact.

"Evans, tu admets donc que tu me regardes quand je joue au Quidditch !"

Lily le fixa sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'aperçut que, visiblement, le cerveau de Potter était encore plus petit que ce qu'elle avait cru, puisqu'il n'avait même pas enregistré les dernières répliques.

"Un point pour James, maintenant", commenta Peter, qui s'était finalement décidé à apparaître à côté de Sirius.

Lily lui lança un regard noir, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces bêtises, et esquiva adroitement les mains que James tentait de poser sur ses épaules.

"Remus, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver", dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais une voix plaintive l'arrêta au bout de quelques pas:

"Remus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Evans ? Pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'elle ?"

Lily n'eut aucun mal à deviner que Potter taquinait le pauvre Remus, qui était trop gentil pour l'envoyer promener. Elle ne comprendrait jamais comment quelqu'un comme Remus pouvait tant apprécier la compagnie de ces trois écervelés. Mais, comme elle avait évité grâce à lui une mauvaise note en Défense contre les Forces du Mal la semaine précédente, elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi aux prises avec Mister Arrogant.

"On était juste en train de trav..."

Lily ne finit pas sa phrase, car, en se retournant, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un Sirius à l'air rien moins qu'amical.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ?"

"Pourquoi tu travailles avec Remus ? Vous n'avez même pas les mêmes options ! James n'aurait pas raison, par hasard ? Tu as des vues sur lui, hein ?"

"Qu... quoi ?" balbutia Lily, qui tombait des nues.

"Sirius !"

James s'était précipité pour s'interposer entre eux et secouer son ami d'une manière qui ne pouvait vraiment pas être qualifiée de douce.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ? Lily ne peut pas s'intéresser à Remus, ce serait terrible pour moi, tu comprends ?"

"Terrible pour toi, vraiment ? Pour _moi_, tu veux dire !" répondit Sirius à voix basse, de manière à ce que seul James puisse l'entendre.

"Euh, les gars..." intervint Remus en toussotant pour réclamer l'attention des autres. "Lily m'aidait pour mon devoir d'Étude des Moldus. Je vous en ai parlé, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Celui pour lequel tu dois réécrire les contes moldus en les adaptant au monde sorcier ?" demanda Peter avec un coup d'oeil hésitant en direction du livre posé sur la table.

"Exactement. Lily avait beaucoup de livres de contes, et elle me les a prêtés pour que je les lise. C'est tout."

"Tu vois, Black ?" souligna la jeune fille, agacée. "Personne n'a attenté à sa vertu."

Entendant cela, Remus sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais Sirius, ignorant Lily et son ami loup-garou, s'avança du côté de Peter et attrapa le livre, qu'il regarda d'un air dubitatif.

"Quel travail ennuyeux ! Pourquoi perdre son temps avec les histoires moldues alors qu'on a déjà les nôtres ? Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour un stupide livre ?"

"Bien dit, Padf... euh... Sirius !" se reprit James, se rappelant soudain que Lily était présente et qu'il ne serait pas prudent de faire allusion devant elle à leurs transformations d'Animagus. "On ne peut pas laisser notre ami gaspiller ses journées à faire quelque chose d'aussi inutile !"

Et, sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de Remus, il arracha le livre des mains de Sirius pour le jeter négligemment sur la table.

Ce fut l'erreur qui déclencha tout: le livre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et une lumière intense émana de ses pages, aveuglant momentanément les cinq adolescents.

En rouvrant les yeux, Remus saisit instinctivement sa baguette, prêt à affronter un adversaire encore inconnu, mais il ne vit personne d'autre que Lily et Peter.

"Sirius ? James ?" appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée tout en clignant des yeux pour essayer de chasser l'impression d'aveuglement.

"Si c'est encore une de leurs plaisanteries, je vous jure que cette fois ils ne s'en tireront pas si facilement !" hurla Lily, qui referma les paupières à peine un instant après les avoir ouvertes et se massa les tempes.

Mais la voix tremblante de Peter la détourna de ces idées de vengeance:

"Eh ! Venez voir ça !"

Remus et Lily se précipitèrent. Peter, bouche bée et les yeux hagards, fixait le livre qui se trouvait en face de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce que... ?"

La première page avait commencé à se remplir de phrases tracées à l'encre noire comme par une main fantôme animée d'une volonté supérieure. La stupeur de Remus dépassa tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer quand il lut les mots qui se succédaient sur ces feuillets encore immaculés si peu de temps auparavant.

_Il était une fois un couple de sorciers qui souhaitait ardemment avoir un enfant. Et un jour, enfin, leurs incessantes prières furent exaucées. Chaque jour, la femme regardait par la fenêtre un jardin rempli de raiponce, et elle fut prise de l'envie irrésistible d'en manger. Ce jardin appartenait à une vieille moldue, mais le mari aimait tellement sa femme qu'il trouva le courage de s'y introduire pour voler. La femme prépara alors la plus délicieuse salade de raiponce qu'elle eut jamais goûtée mais, au lieu d'être satisfaite, son envie incontrôlable augmenta. Alors le mari retourna dans le jardin, jusqu'au jour où la terrible moldue le surprit..._

"Ce n'est pas possible !" s'exclama Lily d'une voix blanche. "Ne me dites pas que..."

Sans détacher les yeux de la page, Remus déglutit plusieurs fois, mais sa gorge resta sèche.

"Ils se sont retrouvés à l'intérieur du livre..."

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Ce prologue est court, je sais...  
Mais vous aurez le chapitre 1 très bientôt  
(peut-être même avant le délai habituel d'une semaine, si je trouve le temps de le corriger plus vite).  
En attendant... pouvez-vous déjà dire par quel conte commence le livre ?  
(Bon, évidemment, maintenant que j'ai changé "navets" en "raiponce", c'est évident !)_


	2. Chapitre 1: Raiponce, 1

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _Raiponce_ est un conte des frères Grimm._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler la dernière fois mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter)._

_Ah, et sinon j'ai changé un détail: les navets volés à la vilaine Moldue  
sont devenus de la raiponce, parce que c'est ainsi dans la version du vrai conte  
que j'ai trouvée quelque part en ligne il a quelques jours  
(c'est d'ailleurs bien plus logique, étant donné le nom de la princesse)._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 1 - Raiponce (première partie)**

Sirius frotta sa tête douloureuse et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vue se ressentait encore des effets de la lumière vive qui l'avait aveuglé quelques instants plus tôt, et la position allongée dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, ainsi que la grosse bosse qui enflait sur son front, l'induisaient à penser qu'un étourdissement l'avait fait chuter violemment.

Il serra fortement les paupières pour atténuer les points lumineux qui l'éblouissaient encore et se leva péniblement en marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible. Ce ne fut que quand sa vue recommença à fonctionner normalement qu'il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait, seul, dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

"James ? Remus ? Peter ?" appela-t-il en cherchant à s'orienter. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?"

Sirius n'avait jamais vu de sortilège aussi réussi: la bibliothèque de Poudlard s'était transformée en un pré fleuri, le plafond avait fait place à un ciel incroyablement bleu et sans nuages, et l'imposant lustre à bougies brillait comme un vrai soleil, chaud et majestueux. Toutefois, après un autre coup d'oeil rapide aux alentours, l'adolescent se rendit compte que tout cela ne pouvait pas être le résultat d'un sort de Métamorphose, que ses pieds foulaient vraiment de l'herbe et que son visage était vraiment baigné des rayons presque caressants d'un soleil printanier.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient actionné par mégarde un Portoloin caché dans la bibliothèque ? Et s'il était le seul à avoir été transporté là, et que les autres n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était passé ? Comment ferait-il pour revenir en arrière ?

"Sirius !"

La voix bien connue provenant de derrière son dos lui rendit un peu d'espoir.

"James !" s'écria-t-il en se retournant.

Mais ses yeux cherchèrent en vain la silhouette familière de son ami.

"Eh, mais où t'es passé ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer à cache-cache !"

Un objet dur et pointu le frappa à la tête et Sirius, agacé par toutes ces bizarreries qui le harcelaient, retint à grand peine une bordée de jurons.

"Quoi, encore !" s'exclama-t-il un peu fort en levant les yeux pour découvrir ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Un hibou gris de taille moyenne volait en rond juste au-dessus de lui. Quand Sirius le regarda d'un air stupéfait, l'oiseau plana à la hauteur de son visage et fixa sur lui un regard étonnamment intelligent.

"Padfoot !" cria-t-il - et Sirius fit un bond en arrière. "Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû donner des coups de bec sur ta tête sans cervelle pour que tu me remarques ?"

L'expression de Sirius se fit, si possible, encore plus stupéfaite.

"Ja... James ? C'est vraiment toi ?"

"Même si ça peut sembler impossible, oui, c'est bien moi. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux après avoir été aveuglé par cette lumière, je me suis retrouvé par terre dans ce pré... et, surtout, transformé en _hibou_ !"

"Mais... c'est pas en cerf, que tu te transformes, normalement ?"

Le coup de bec de James atteignit la tête de Sirius avant que celui-ci ait le temps de le voir arriver et de s'écarter.

"Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?"

"Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Je ne suis absolument pas responsable de cette transformation, et je parie même qu'un de ces sales Serpentards est derrière tout ça !"

"Quand même, il faut avouer que tu es très bien comme ça", commenta Padfoot en ricanant. "Cette apparence te va beaucoup mieux que ta forme humaine... Peut-être que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Evans ainsi !"

"Si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerais pas tant, princesse Black !"

Sirius baissa la tête pour se voir, suivant le regard du volatile, et resta figé pendant deux bonnes minutes. L'uniforme noir de Poudlard qu'il portait habituellement avait disparu, et à sa place était apparue une robe d'une douce couleur pêche, serrée à la taille par un ruban brodé attaché en un gros noeud dans son dos. Ses cheveux avait poussé jusqu'à la hauteur de ses genoux et était rassemblés en une longue tresse négligemment posée sur l'une de ses épaules.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça !"

"Tu sais, Padfoot... Je commence à penser qu'on est entrés dans le livre de Moony."

Sirius resta bouche bée, sceptique mais incapable d'imaginer une autre explication sensée.

"Quand même, je dois avouer que cette robe te va bien..." ajouta James, son bec émettant un son aigu qui aurait dû ressembler à un sifflement.

"Raiponce !"

Une voix claire et féminine arrêta les mains de Sirius, qui enserraient le cou de son ami à plumes.

"C'est l'heure, ma chérie."

Sirius se tourna avec appréhension dans la direction d'où venait l'appel... et se trouva nez à nez avec les deux personnes qu'il se serait le moins attendu à voir: le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci avait les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré et serrait convulsivement un mouchoir entre ses doigts.

"Profess..." commença l'adolescent, soulagé à l'idée que quelqu'un les ait trouvés.

Mais la femme ne le laissa pas parler et se jeta à son cou, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte étouffante.

"Raiponce, ma chère petite fille ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-nous !"

Les abondantes larmes de l'enseignante lui inondait le dos, mais Sirius s'inquiétait surtout du fait qu'il lui était toujours impossible de respirer.

"La parole d'un sorcier est sacrée, et nous avons juré", déclara solennellement Dumbledore, dont le visage était tendu par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas pleurer. "Ma petite, tu dois y aller. Tu resteras toujours dans nos coeurs... Si tu le peux, trouve la force de ne pas nous en vouloir."

"Mais vous avez tous perdu la tête ou quoi !" grommela Sirius après s'être libéré de l'étreinte mortelle de McGonagall. "D'abord, où est-ce que je devrais aller ? Et puis... vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Même si vous êtes mieux que les vrais, pour ça y a pas de doute..." ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Le professeur de Métamorphose se mit à pleurer encore plus bruyamment.

"Ne nous renie pas, ma fille ! Même si tu devras aller vivre chez une horrible Moldue à cause d'une promesse que ton idiot de père a faite avant ta naissance..."

"Je te rappelle qu'on n'en serait pas là si tu t'étais contentée de Chocogrenouilles comme toute sorcière enceinte normale, au lieu de vouloir de la raiponce", souligna Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

"TU ES UN MONSTRE !" hurla le professeur McGonagall en brandissant sa baguette.

James se cacha derrière Sirius.

A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Dumbledore pâlit très visiblement. Mais sa "femme" n'eut pas l'occasion de le punir car une voix désagréable interrompit la conversation:

"Le jour où vous me donnerez ce qui m'est dû est enfin arrivé..."

McGonagall enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se remit à sangloter dans les bras du directeur tandis que les yeux de Sirius et de James, encore plus moqueurs qu'étonnés, se posaient sur la silhouette noire du nouvel arrivant.

"Snivellus !"

° ° °

"Remus, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?"

Dans la salle d'étude de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Lily regardait fixement les mots qui continuaient à apparaître sur les pages du livre - sans oser, toutefois, continuer à les lire.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre explication", répondit le garçon, pourtant perplexe.

"Je crois vraiment que Remus a raison", intervint Peter à la grande surprise des deux autres, qui tournèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur. "Euh... Vous voyez, mon père adore les livres, et il me répète toujours qu'ils doivent être traités avec respect. En plus, ceux qui sont vides se sentent inférieurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore d'histoire bien à eux, et ça les rend plus susceptibles que les autres. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu peur des livres..."

"Pettigrew, tu es en train de nous dire que le livre s'est vexé de la façon dont Black et Potter l'ont traité et qu'il les a aspirés dans sa dimension ?"

"Je crois, oui. Mon père m'a souvent parlé de sorciers piégés dans les pages d'un livre en guise de punition."

Remus rompit le silence dans lequel il était tombé et serra fortement le bras de son ami, cachant mal son inquiétude.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les sortir de là ?"

"Généralement, une personne qui entre dans le monde d'un livre en ressort quand l'histoire est finie. Il suffit de suivre les évènements pas à pas pour arriver à la fin prévue. Mais, comme il n'y a encore rien d'écrit dans ce livre-là, je ne sais pas du tout ce que James et Sirius sont censés faire pour revenir dans notre dimension."

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai", remarqua Remus. "Ce livre était destiné à contenir les contes adaptés. J'y avais déjà mis des notes et le plan de chaque histoire. Et puis, quand Sirius et James sont entrés dedans, le premier conte a commencé à s'écrire. Donc je suppose que, après avoir traversé tous les contes que j'avais sélectionnés, ils devraient sortir..."

"Il y a juste un problème", intervint Lily, pensive. "Ce sont des histoires moldues et ces deux-là ne peuvent pas savoir quoi faire pour arriver à la fin de chaque conte, puisqu'ils ne les connaissent pas."

"Et s'ils ne suivent pas l'histoire, ils resteront prisonniers pour toujours", ajouta Peter en grimaçant.

Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau le livre ouvert sur la table. Les mots qui continuaient à apparaître révélaient que l'histoire de Raiponce se formaient comme il avait eu l'intention de l'écrire. En un instant, il comprit ce qui lui restait à faire et sa décision fut prise.

"Il faut que j'aille les aider, comme ça ils ne feront rien qui empêcherait les contes de se dérouler normalement. Peter, dis-moi comment entrer dans le livre !"

Wormail lui lança un coup d'oeil incrédule et, pris par surprise, se mit à bégayer:

"Vr... vraiment, Remus, tu... tu es sûr ? Je... je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorciers qui soient entrés volontairement dans le monde des livres, c'est trop dangereux !"

"Si James et Sirius y sont et qu'ils peuvent en sortir, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas. Allez, Peter !"

"Co... comme je te disais, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un moyen de traverser un livre volontairement. Je suppose que la seule chose à faire, c'est de se laisser emporter, et donc..."

"L'insulter", conclut Remus à sa place. "Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée d'offenser un livre, mais si c'est pour sauver mes amis..."

Sans hésiter, il posa les mains sur la table et respira profondément.

"Attends, Remus !"

Lily se plaça à côté de lui et le retint par un bras.

"Il vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-dedans, alors tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une autre personne qui connaît les contes."

Le garçon lui répondit d'un sourire plein de gratitude puis se tourna vers Peter, à qui il adressa un signe rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter, tout ira bien. Suis-nous de page en page et tu verras qu'on sera de retour plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! Et maintenant..." ajouta-t-il en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers l'insidieux volume. "Si ce bouquin inutile ne les avait pas engloutis, je serais en train de m'amuser avec mes amis en ce moment !"

"Et moi je ne serais pas obligée de partir à la recherche de ce crétin de Potter !" s'enflamma Lily à son tour.

"Lily, tu es censée insulter le livre, pas James !"

"Peu importe, je suis sûre que le résultat sera le mê..."

La phrase resta inachevée. Une lumière identique à celle qui avait enveloppé Sirius et James un peu plus tôt toucha soudain Remus et Lily, brouillant leur vue et leur esprit.

Wormtail se retrouva entièrement seul dans la salle de la bibliothèque redevenue sombre. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du livre encore ouvert puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien vu, il se laissa tomber pesamment sur une chaise et se mit à lire.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Deuxième partie de ce conte samedi si tout va bien  
(je me méfie des caprices de ma connexion, donc je préfère ne rien promettre). _

En attendant, je traduirai vos reviews en italien pour Akari  
et j'y répondrai sur mon LJ (voir liens sur ma page "bio").  
Enfin, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je réponds aussi sur ce site, généralement,  
mais je mets quand même toutes les réponses sur mon journal.

Si vous ne connaissez pas le conte original et aimeriez le lire pour comparer,  
demandez-moi dans votre review le lien du site où je l'ai trouvé.

_A très bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 2: Raiponce, 2

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _Raiponce_ est un conte des frères Grimm._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter)._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 2 - Raiponce (deuxième partie)**

Sirius marchait d'un bon pas et, de temps en temps, jetait un coup d'oeil glacial en direction du hibou au plumage ébouriffé qui s'était perché sur son épaule.

"Tu te rends compte que tout est de ta faute ?"

"Je peux savoir ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?" s'indigna James. "Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me douter que Snivellus allait me mettre ce collier. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette..."

"Personne n'aura quoi que ce soit !" tonna dans leur dos la désagréable voix d'un Severus Snape vêtu d'une robe noire de vieille Moldue, avec un gros sac à main usé. "Si je ne tenais pas ton petit animal prisonnier, tu n'aurais pas grands scrupules à t'échapper, ma chère Raiponce... A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vivras avec moi, grâce à la promesse de tes parents. Mais pas de baguette, pas de chaudron et pas de machins volants !"

En disant ces mots, il donna un coup dans le dos de Sirius avec le bout du balai qu'il portait et, en même temps, tira avec force sur la corde attachée au collier de James, qu'il faillit étrangler.

"Maintenant, marchez !"

"Il faudrait déjà que tu me libères..." ironisa le jeune Potter en reprenant son souffle.

"Eh, Prongs, tu crois que Snivellus aussi est tombé dans le livre de Moony ?"

"Vu la façon dont il se comporte, j'en doute. Je suppose que c'est vraiment un des personnages du conte, comme Dumbledore et McGonagall. D'ailleurs, ils s'obstinent tous à t'appeler Raiponce..."

"Quel nom stupide !" s'exclama Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût. "Et tu sais de quoi parle le conte ?"

"D'après ce que je vois, ça parle d'une douce jeune fille obligée de vivre chez une vieille dame acariâtre à cause de je ne sais quelle promesse faite par ses fringants parents..."

"Très drôle, Prongs ! Mais tu as une idée de la façon dont ça se termine ?"

Le hibou secoua la tête et, avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'insupportable voix de Snape leur enjoignit de s'arrêter. Sirius regarda autour de lui. A son grand étonnement, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait au pied d'une très haute tour apparemment privée de porte et qui ne comportait qu'une seule fenêtre, près du sommet.

"Prends ça !" ordonna Snivellus en lui lançant le balai. "Il faut qu'on monte jusque là et moi, je ne sais pas me servir de ce truc !"

"Mais tu n'avais pas dit 'pas de balai' ?" intervint James, qui n'aurait laissé passer pour rien au monde l'occasion de se moquer de sa victime préférée.

Le visage de Snape devint blanc de rage et le Potter à plumes se serait à nouveau trouvé à deux doigts de la suffocation si Sirius n'avait pas attiré l'attention générale sur l'étrange construction.

"Pourquoi on doit prendre un balai ? Y a pas de porte ni d'escalier ?"

"C'est ma maison !" rugit pratiquement son interlocuteur. "Son propriétaire précédent était un sorcier qui, ayant un _machin comme ça_", précisa-t-il en désignant le balai, "n'avait évidemment pas besoin de porte !"

"Tu es en train d'avouer que tu m'as enlevé juste pour pouvoir entrer dans ta maison ?"

"MONTE SUR CE FICHU TRUC !"

Craignant de nouvelles représailles contre James et maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette à disposition, Sirius enfourcha le balai, supporta les tentatives maladroites de Snape pour s'installer derrière lui et, finalement, parvint à voler jusqu'à la hauteur de la fenêtre.

"Une invention du diable !" marmonna Snivellus tandis qu'il se jetait littéralement sur le carrelage. Sirius aurait bien profité de l'occasion pour s'enfuir, mais le collier toujours attaché au cou de James l'obligea à renoncer. Il descendit à son tour du balai, et une grimace de dégoût apparut sur son visage quand il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pièce où ils venaient d'entrer. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été habitée depuis des années: il y avait de la poussière partout; les meubles, rongés par les vers, tombaient en morceaux, et les araignées semblaient pousser comme des champignons dans tous les coins du plafond et du plancher.

"Je savais que la propreté n'était pas ton fort, Snivellus, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point !"

Snape lui arracha brutalement le balai des mains et le cassa en deux, dans le but évident d'ôter toute possibilité de fuite à ses deux prisonniers.

"Je n'ai jamais habité ici, puisque je ne pouvais pas monter ! Et vous, vous ne pourrez plus descendre. Maintenant, fais ton travail et nettoie !" cria-t-il avant de lancer un seau et un chiffon en direction de Sirius.

"Autrement dit, tu avais besoin d'une femme de chambre", commenta James sous le regard meurtrier de son ami.

"Évidemment ! A quoi d'autre pourrait me servir la fille de deux stupides sorciers ?" répondit Snape d'une voix méchante en attrapant l'agaçant hibou pour l'enfermer dans une cage qui, jusque là, était restée cachée dans son sac.

Puis, s'adressant à Sirius:

"Sans baguette, tu ne pourras pas ouvrir la cage et, sans balai, tu ne pourras pas descendre. Tu resteras ma servante pour toujours."

Sirius fut tenté de démontrer qu'il pouvait très bien le mettre KO avec le seul seau pour arme et qu'ensuite rien ne l'empêcherait de voler la clé de la cage mais, avant même qu'il ait commencé à lever le bras pour mettre son plan à exécution, Snivellus dit quelque chose qui l'arrêta:

"Maintenant, allonge ta tresse, que je puisse descendre."

"Quoi ?"

° ° °

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Remus eut l'impression que tout un troupeau de centaures lui était passé dessus. Il se leva péniblement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qu'il venait y faire.

"Lily !" appela-t-il, s'apercevant soudain que son amie ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui.

Un murmure indistinct provenant d'en bas le poussa à s'agenouiller pour chercher la source de cette étrange plainte. Étendue sur le sol parmi les brins d'herbe haute et les pâquerettes aux pétales blanches et jaunes se trouvait une frêle et minuscule fée. Ou, plus exactement, une petite fée qui avait les traits de Lily.

"Lily !" appela-t-il de nouveau en la prenant doucement dans une main.

Du bout du doigt, il effleura son visage dans l'espoir de la ranimer.

"Re... Remus ?"

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux sans enthousiasme et battit des paupières pour ajuster sa vision sur la silhouette encore floue qui se trouvait devant elle. Quand elle parvint finalement à s'asseoir et à lever les yeux vers Remus, un cri étranglé fut tout ce que sa gorge parvint à émettre.

"REMUS ! Tu es... un Géant !"

"Mhm... Non, Lily... En fait, c'est toi qui est devenue toute petite."

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, puis son regard se posa sur ses propres bras, ses jambes et enfin son dos, auquel était attachée une paire de petites ailes bleues.

"Merlin, je me suis transformée en fée !"

"Oui", confirma Remus d'une voix pleine de perplexité.

Mais son étonnement augmenta considérablement quand, levant une main pour chasser une mèche de cheveux de son front, il découvrit qu'un objet bizarre était posé sur sa tête. Il tâta des doigts et de la paume cette forme semi-rigide et finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un chapeau: un chapeau pointu typiquement sorcier, avec un large bord dont jaillissait une plume. Surpris, il baissa les yeux pour voir le reste de sa tenue et s'aperçut qu'il portait une robe de sorcier bleu ciel à la coupe élégante, d'excellente facture, ainsi qu'un manteau de même couleur, retenu aux épaules par deux agrafes d'or, sur lequel était cousu l'écusson d'une Maison non identifiée.

Lily le regarda de haut en bas puis, grâce aux ailes qu'elle avait désormais dans le dos, s'éleva en volant jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux.

"Tu sais, je crois que tu te trouves dans la peau du personnage-clé de tout conte moldu: le prince charmant, qui dans ta version est devenu le sorcier charmant... C'est amusant !" (°)

"Je crois que c'est pas le moment de plaisanter", répliqua le sorcier-prince, pas du tout convaincu. "Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi qui devrait jouer ce rôle ?"

"Peut-être parce que c'est ainsi que tu te vois", expliqua Lily à un Remus de plus en plus médusé. "Après tout, ce l:ivre, c'est toi qui aurais dû l'écrire alors, puisque tu avais déjà rempli quelque pages de notes, les contes se forment selon ta fantaisie. Tout ce qu'on voit est une projection de ta volonté et, apparemment, tu t'es identifié au prince de cette histoire."

Remus avait écouté, bouche bée, le discours de la petite fée et, quand tous les éléments se furent finalement connectés dans son esprit embrouillé, il se couvrit le visage d'une main pour cacher l'embarras qui l'avait assailli. S'il se voyait dans le rôle du prince, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir une grande imagination pour deviner qui s'était retrouvé à personnifier Raiponce... et il était certain que Sirius n'en serait vraiment pas ravi.

"Remus... Il faut qu'on aille chercher les autres, tu as oublié ?"

Moony sursauta.

"Hein ? Ah, oui, bien sûr... Je crois qu'on devrait aller à la tour de Raiponce, si on veut que l'histoire avance..."

"Tu crois que Potter et Black y sont ?"

"Quelque chose me dit que oui", balbutia le garçon en se relevant.

_Au moins Padfoot_... ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues ne semblait pas décidé à disparaître.

° ° °

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce obscure et pleine de poussière, Sirius était agenouillé par terre, occupé à tenter péniblement de désencrasser le plancher.

"Attends un peu que je lui mette la main dessus..."

"Tu sais, Padfoot, j'ignorais que tu étais un Métamorphomage", commenta James, confortablement installé à l'intérieur de sa cage.

"Mais je n'en suis pas un, en réalité ! La petite fille qu'Andromeda vient d'avoir en est une mais moi, sûrement pas ! Quand j'avais cinq ans, ma harpie de mère m'a rasé la tête pour me punir, et il a fallu plus de deux mois pour que mes cheveux repoussent à une longueur décente."

"Pourtant, tu as réussi à allonger ta tresse, et Snivellus l'a utilisée comme corde pour descendre..."

"Ne m'en parle pas ! Il a l'air tout maigre, mais il est lourd. J'en ai encore mal à la tête ! Et toi", ajouta-t-il en remarquant que son ami s'était mis à se lisser paresseusement les plumes, "au lieu de faire comme si tu étais en vacances, essaies donc de monter un plan pour qu'on sorte d'ici !"

"Dès que Snivellus reviens, tu l'assommes avec le seau et tu lui piques la clé. Plus simple que ça..."

"Ne crois pas que ce sera si facile ! Comme je le connais, il est capable d'avoir glissé la clé dans ses sous-vêtements, et je n'ai aucune intention d'aller fouiller à cet endroit !"

"Si c'était Moony, tu ne ferais pas tant d'histoires."

Sirius se servit de son chiffon pour donner un grand coup sur la cage et, secoué par l'impact, James faillit se cogner la tête contre les barreaux.

"Primo, ne compare pas Moony à Snivellus ! Secondo, je ne frapperais jamais Moony avec un seau ! Tertio... non, je ne verrais aucune objection à 'fouiller' s'il était d'accord !"

Prongs fixa sur lui un regard complice puis croisa les ailes sur sa poitrine.

"Tu ne sauras jamais s'il est d'accord, si tu ne lui demandes pas. Et, si tu ne lui dis rien, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait 'fouiller' à ta place - tu y as pensé ?"

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix assourdie, provenant du bas de la tour, étouffa son intention dans l'oeuf.

"Raiponce, descends ta tresse !"

"Ce salopard est revenu !" siffla le garçon en jetant son chiffon d'un geste agacé. "Et si je le faisais tomber pendant qu'il monte ?"

"Super idée, Padfoot ! Comment on ferait pour récupérer la clé, après ça ?"

"STUPIDE SERVANTE, VEUX-TU BIEN ALLONGER TES MAUDITS CHEVEUX !"

Snape se mit à hurler des invectives. Il était convaincu d'être loin de tout endroit habité et ignorait que deux paires d'yeux le regardait avec une curiosité amusée.

"Incroyable ! Qui aurait cru que Severus Snape puisse incarner la terrible Moldue qui tient Raiponce prisonnière ? Tu en as, de l'imagination, Remus..." dit Lily en déplaçant, pour mieux voir, les feuilles du buisson derrière lequel ils étaient cachés.

"Ça doit être mon subconscient..." répondit le garçon, sans cacher sa surprise. "Et on dirait que j'avais raison de vouloir venir ici: il y a bien quelqu'un dans la tour."

"Regarde, Snape utilise cette longue tresse comme une corde, exactement comme dans le conte. On attend qu'il s'en aille de nouveau avant de sauver Raiponce ?"

"Bien sûr. Si on apparaissait pendant qu'il est là-haut; il pourrait faire du mal à Sirius et James, et je ne sais pas s'ils sont en état de se défendre pour le moment."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu penses que Potter et Black sont là. D'après mes souvenirs, il ne devrait y avoir personne d'autre que la fille à l'intérieur."

Remus évita de lui expliquer que son imagination avait un peu trop travaillé et que le problème, c'était justement cette "douce jeune fille" prisonnière. Il se contenta de regarder la tour sans répondre, guettant la réapparition de Snivellus.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Snape se laissa glisser rapidement à terre et, après s'être assuré que la tresse était bien remontée et retournée de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, il s'éloigna à grands pas, l'air sinistre comme à son habitude.

Remus adressa un petit signe de la main à Lily et, tout en restant à couvert, l'étrange couple formé par le sorcier-prince et la petite fée avança en direction de la tour en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

"Je peux voler jusque là", dit Lily, qui s'était installée sur l'épaule du jeune 'sorcier charmant', "mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Utiliser un sort de lévitation ?"

"Je vais suivre le conte", déclara Remus avec un sourire énigmatique.

Et, après s'être assuré une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, il cria:

"Raiponce, descends ta tresse !"

Immédiatement, une cascade de cheveux noirs tressés apparut devant lui, et il tendit la main avec une sorte d'appréhension, la tête pleine des souvenirs d'une année entière passée à imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il pouvait caresser les douces mèches de cheveux de Sirius.

Mais monter jusqu'à la fenêtre se révéla plus difficile que prévu: il était à peu près à mi-hauteur quand la tresse se mit à onduler violemment de droite à gauche. Il dut s'y agripper fermement pour ne pas tomber. Dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible de continuer à avancer et, en plus, ce balancement continuel commençait à lui donner la nausée. Il maudit intérieurement Sirius et son envie irrépressible de tourmenter Snivellus.

"Je monte et je vais lui dire deux mots, à cette idiote !" s'écria Lily, furieuse, en remarquant le teint verdâtre de son ami.

"Lai... Laisse tomber, Lily. Elle pense sûrement que je suis son geôlier, donc c'est compréhensible... On va résoudre le problème autrement. Après tout, c'est moi l'auteur de ce livre, non ?"

Se tenant fermement à la tresse d'une main, il se servit de l'autre pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers un point imprécis au loin.

"_Accio _balai !"

Lily se tourna dans la direction indiquée par la baguette et aperçut un balai entièrement blanc qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta juste devant eux.

"Quel genre de sorcier charmant serais-je si je ne montais pas mon fier destrier blanc ?" commenta Remus, souriant, tout en attrapant le balai, sur lequel il grimpa avec un soupir de soulagement.

A cet instant, Sirius sentit que sa tête devenait étrangement plus légère. Et, après avoir raccourci la tresse grâce à ses mystérieux dons de Métamorphomage, il revint à la fenêtre, espérant avoir réussi à infliger au moins une petite chute à l'horrible Snivellus. Mais, quand il passa la tête par l'ouverture pour profiter du spectacle, son expression effrontée et victorieuse disparut d'un seul coup. Devant lui, chevauchant un élégant balai blanc, son Moony lui souriait doucement, d'un sourire qui lui donna l'impression que le soleil était enfin entré dans la tour pour illuminer la pièce et réchauffer son coeur.

"Je savais que je te trouverais ici", dit Remus en approchant de la fenêtre pour entrer.

Le cerveau de Sirius ne parvint pas à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, et son corps se limita à se déplacer pour laisser passer son ami. Moony atterrit avec élégance et, après être descendu du balai, leva les yeux pour croiser à nouveau le regard de Padfoot qui, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, ne réalisait pas encore très bien que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas une hallucination mais bien la réalité.

"Re... Remus ?"

"Black, c'est vraiment toi !"

Une drôle de petite fée volait devant son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son nez, le détournant pour un instant de la contemplation de Moony.

"C'est _toi_ Raiponce ?"

"EVANS !"

Lily et Remus se tournèrent, effrayés, dans la direction d'où provenait la voix qui venait de s'élever à l'improviste. Tous deux durent cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître celui qui se cachait sous l'apparence de ce hibou aux plumes ébouriffées.

"Potter !"

La petite fée s'approcha prudemment de la cage et dévisagea le volatile, s'attardant particulièrement sur les yeux.

"Dans quel état tu t'es mis !"

"Ben, tu sais, tu n'es pas non plus exactement comme dans mon souvenir..." plaisanta James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Mais, quand même, merci d'être venue à mon secours !" ajouta-t-il d'une voix très forte tout en ouvrant les ailes pour embrasser la minuscule créature.

Dans son emportement, il oublia qu'il était toujours enfermé et, le voyant se heurter aux barreaux de la cage, Lily prit mentalement note de la situation, réfléchissant déjà à un sort à développer pour bloquer les prochaines avances de Potter.

"Je ne suis sûrement pas venue pour toi, mais pour aider Remus à vous sortir de là !"

"Alors c'est vraiment vous ?"

Sirius était enfin sorti de l'état de torpeur et de mutisme dans lequel il avait été plongé jusque là et il s'avança, tremblant, vers Moony, dont il toucha le bras.

"Vous n'êtes pas des personnages du conte ?"

Remus lui sourit et posa une main sur la sienne comme pour le rassurer.

"Quand vous avez insulté mon livre, il s'est fâché et vous a entraînés dans sa dimension. Lily et moi aussi, on s'est fait aspirer. Peter nous a expliqué que le seul moyen de sortir d'ici est de suivre toutes les étapes de chaque histoire et, comme vous ne les connaissez pas, on s'est dit que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide."

Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre l'explication de son ami: son esprit était pratiquement brouillé par la chaleur que les doigts de Moony transmettaient à son corps, et ses yeux refusaient de se détacher lui. Avec cette robe de soie et ce chapeau bleu qui mettait en valeur les reflets dorés de ses cheveux, il était encore plus élégant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mais quand donc Sirius était-il tombé amoureux au point de remarquer tous ces détails ?

Remus, de son côté, devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire au nez de son meilleur ami: avec cette robe couleur pêche et cet énorme noeud dans le dos, Sirius n'incarnait pas exactement l'image de la beauté parfaite, et le jeune Lupin se dit qu'il préférerait vraiment le voir dans de tout autres vêtements. Ou peut-être carrément sans vêtements, mais c'était une pensée qu'il devait éviter d'exprimer à haute voix...

"Remus, tu ressembles à un prince charmant venu sauver sa belle !" s'écria en riant James, vite remis de sa rencontre avec les barreaux.

Le visage de Moony s'empourpra subitement, et il lâcha la main de Sirius, rompant aussi l'échange de regards commencé quand Padfoot s'était penché à la fenêtre de la tour.

"Mais comment tu connais le prince charmant, toi ?" demanda Lily, visiblement stupéfaite.

"Evans, Evans... Je ne suis pas aussi ignare que tu le penses en matière de contes moldus... Ma mère adorait _Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains_ et me le lisait tout le temps quand j'étais petit", déclara James avec une certaine fierté. "Remus fait un prince parfait, tu ne trouves pas ?"

A cet instant, Sirius avait très envie d'étrangler le hibou importun. Prongs connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments pour Moony (quel genre de meilleur ami serait-il, sinon ?) et, bien qu'un peu gêné au début, il avait fini par adopter le rôle de conseiller sentimental, ne laissant passer aucune occasion de placer un commentaire plein de sous-entendus et montant des plans "maraudeuresques" pour les rapprocher. Mais la crainte d'obliger Remus à affronter une situation qu'il ne souhaitait pas avait empêché James de dépasser les limites des blagues habituelles, et Remus n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Sirius tenait à lui.

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait sortir, maintenant ?"

Ayant ainsi ramené l'attention de tous sur elle, Lily prit sa baguette (qui avait évidemment rétréci pour s'adapter à sa taille de fée) et la pointa vers la cage:

"_Alohomora_ !"

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et James sortit en volant, se précipitant immédiatement vers celle qui venait de le délivrer dans l'intention de la serrer dans ses "bras" pour la remercier. Mais Lily s'était déjà réinstallée sur l'épaule de Remus, s'attirant un coup d'oeil inexplicablement agacé de Black et, bras et jambes croisés, elle arrêta d'un simple regard toute tentative d'approche de l'envahissant volatile.

"Lily a raison, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant le retour de Snivellus", approuva Remus en enfourchant son balai. "Sirius, tu viens avec moi, bien sûr. James peux descendre en volant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Padfoot ne se le fit pas dire deux fois: il souleva péniblement la lourde robe, remerciant Merlin pour le pantalon qu'il portait toujours en dessous, et prit place sur le balai juste derrière son ami. Quelques centimètres seulement le séparait de Moony, et cette proximité lui permettait de sentir toute la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et se pencha instinctivement vers lui, annulant d'un seul geste une distance physique qui devenait presque douloureuse. Le coeur de Remus fit un bond quand il sentit ce doux poids contre son dos et, sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou, il ne résista pas à la tentation de tourner la tête.

"Tiens-toi bien", dit-il d'une voix plus basse que la normale.

Il savait que c'était une recommandation superflue pour quelqu'un comme Sirius, lui-même capable de conduire un balai de manière remarquable, mais ces mots qui sous-entendaient tout autre chose étaient venus tous seuls quand ses yeux avaient rencontré le regard gris-bleu. Padfoot ne parvint même pas à hocher la tête. Il était trop absorbé par l'idée que leurs visages étaient bien plus proches que n'auraient dû l'être ceux de simples amis.

"Mais enfin, Black !" s'exclama Lily en se mettant debout sur l'épaule de Remus pour donner une petite tape sur le nez de Sirius, obligeant celui-ci à s'éloigner de sa source de chaleur. "Cesse de respirer aussi fort; je n'arrive pas à tenir assise !"

Le garçon était sur le point de répliquer qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien voler tranquillement jusqu'à terre par ses propres moyens, mais Remus fit cesser ce début de querelle en s'élevant dans les airs avec le balai, abandonnant enfin l'étrange tour en compagnie de ses amis.

"Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

James avait posé la question à Lily dans l'espoir d'engager la conversation avec la fille dont il était amoureux, mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas même un regard et attendit que Sirius et Remus mettent pied à terre avant de reprendre la parole.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Si ces contes étaient les histoires moldues originales, on n'aurait pas de problème, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait que Remus avait l'intention de les modifier, donc le livre nous fait vivre des histoires différentes et..."

"Je voulais les adapter, pas les changer radicalement !" l'interrompit Moony.

"Evans, tu ne serais pas en train de tourner autour du pot pour dire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on doit faire ?" demanda Sirius d'un ton volontairement acerbe.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que la jeune fille soit tranquillement assise sur l'épaule de son Moony et puisse voir de près ses lèvres parfaites. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ainsi tout proche de l'objet de ses pensées au lieu d'être affublé de cette ridicule robe pêche qui n'allait certainement pas augmenter ses chances de conquérir Remus.

"Toi et Potter, vous faites vraiment la paire, Black !" répliqua Lily avec irritation. "Dans le conte d'origine, Raiponce ne parvient pas à s'échapper parce que sa geôlière découvre le prince suspendu à la tresse. Alors elle lui coupe les cheveux et l'envoie dans le désert. Quand le prince revient à la tour, il n'y trouve plus sa bien-aimée et, désespéré, il se jette par la fenêtre, tombe sur des épines et devient aveugle..."

"Je ne laisserai jamais Remus se blesser !"

"Oh, ça suffit Black ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que..."

"REMUS, ATTENTION !"

Le hurlement de James était arrivé un instant trop tard.

Snape venait d'apparaître subitement dans le dos de Lupin et s'était jeté sur lui, lui serrant le cou d'un bras et le menaçant d'un poignard.

"Que personne ne bouge !" dit-il en effleurant de sa lame la gorge de son otage. "Et toi, mon cher sorcier charmant, n'essaie pas d'attraper ta baguette, ou tu te retrouveras saigné à blanc avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre !"

"Voilà ce que je voulais dire", soupira Lily.

"Lâche-le !" cria Sirius, les poings serrés. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes obtenir de cette façon ?"

"Tu t'es enfuie, alors je m'en prends à lui, c'est simple !"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _Expelliarmus_ !"

Snape n'avait pas pensé qu'une petite créature comme la fée pouvait très bien se révéler aussi dangereuse qu'une grande, surtout si elle disposait d'une intelligence humaine et de l'un de ces accessoires de sorciers parfaitement fonctionnels. Le couteau s'envola et Lily l'évita de justesse tandis que Remus profitait de l'occasion pour dégainer sa propre baguette. Il tenta de se libérer du bras de Snivellus en prononçant une formule magique à mi-voix, mais Snape s'en aperçut et se protégea avec le balai que son prisonnier tenait toujours dans l'autre main. Le manche de bois se brisa au contact du sort, et Remus se piqua le doigt avec une écharde. Il s'écroula aussitôt, profondément endormi.

Sirius se précipita, mais la longueur inhabituelle de sa robe le fit trébucher maladroitement. Quand il releva la tête, Moony était déjà dans les bras de Snape, qui plissa les lèvres en un horrible sourire victorieux avant de disparaître dans un cercle de lumière subitement apparut derrière lui.

"MOONY !"

Fou de rage, Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que lui disaient James et Lily, s'élança à son tour vers le portail lumineux. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose: récupérer son ami.

"SIRIUS !" cria Prongs. "Evans, il faut qu'on le suive, sinon il va se fourrer dans le pétrin. Dans l'état où il est, il n'a pas les idées claires."

Lily rencontra un instant le regard préoccupé de Potter et hocha la tête avec conviction. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et, bien que la partie la plus rationnelle de son esprit lui ordonne de prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir, il lui était impossible de ne pas partager l'inquiétude de James au sujet des deux autres.

"Un livre qui se sent insulté peut se montrer très sournois - d'après ce qu'a dit Pettigrew, en tout cas..."

"Tu as peur, Evans ? Je suis peut-être immature, mais quand un de mes amis est en danger, il n'est pas question que je le laisse tomber !"

"Au moins, tu es un peu plus digne de confiance que ce que je pensais, Potter..." murmura la petite fée.

Puis, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que le hibou avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle agrippa une touffe de plumes pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre de vue et disparut avec lui dans le cercle de lumière.

- - -

(°) En italien, "prince charmant" se dit "principe azzuro", c'est-à-dire littéralement "prince bleu ciel". D'où la couleur des vêtements de Remus. "Sorcier charmant" donne une impression moins amusante que "sorcier bleu" dans la phrase de Lily, mais il était évidemment impossible de garder le jeu de mot en français.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Un indice pour le conte suivant se trouve dans la fin de celui-ci.  
L'avez-vous remarqué ?_

_Suite dans une semaine...  
En attendant, je compte sur vous pour faire savoir à Akari,  
par l'intermédiaire des reviews que je traduirai pour elle,  
ce que vous avez pensé de sa version de _Raiponce

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3: La Belle au Bois Dormant, 1

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ est un conte de Charles Perrault._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter)._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 3 - La Belle au Bois Dormant (première partie)**

"Evans ?"

"Oui, je suis là, Potter."

Lily, pour confirmer sa présence, secoua légèrement les plumes du hibou qui se tenait devant elle. Puis un soupir de découragement lui échappa quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un endroit complètement différent du terrain où s'élevait la tour de Raiponce.

"J'en déduis que tu ne sais pas où on est, hein, Evans ?" demanda James en se retournant pour la regarder.

La petite fée secoua la tête.

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrée dans le cercle de lumière, qu'ils avaient traversé en volant, et quand leurs yeux avaient enfin pu distinguer de nouvelles formes, ils avaient compris qu'ils venaient de passer à travers un portail. Les bois et les champs ensoleillés avaient fait place à une forêt lugubre et à un ciel de plomb. Le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux incitait à penser qu'on n'y trouverait aucune trace d'être vivant, humain ou animal.

"On est sans doute arrivés dans un autre conte", murmura pensivement Lily en regardant autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui éveillerait un souvenir. "Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel."

"Comment ça ? C'est pas toi qui aidais Remus pour son devoir d'Étude des Moldus ?"

"Je lui ai juste donné des contes à lire. Je ne sais pas lesquels il a choisi, ni combien. Donc, pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on se trouve. Content, Potter ?"

"J'avoue qu'en d'autres circonstances j'aurais été ravi de me retrouver seul avec toi, mais là je m'inquiète pour Sirius et Remus, alors je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à partir à leur recherche, maintenant."

"Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer", déclara Lily quand ils eurent avancé un peu dans la forêt. "Cette forêt est très étendue et..."

"Désolé, mais je ne tiens pas à te perdre aussi", l'interrompit James sans cesser de chercher un indice.

"En fait, c'est toi qu'il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de vue. Je n'ose déjà pas imaginer ce que Black peut fabriquer tout seul..."

"Eh, vous deux !"

Surpris par cet appel soudain, le hibou et la fée cessèrent immédiatement de discuter et se retournèrent pour faire face à l'intrus. Lily leva sa baguette, prête à attaquer ou se défendre, mais l'abaissa avec un soupir de soulagement en voyant le sourire effronté de Sirius.

"Tu nous as fait peur !"

Le ton de James se voulait réprobateur, mais il ne parvint pas à cacher sa joie d'avoir retrouvé au moins un de ses amis.

"Où est Remus ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée", avoua Sirius en baissant la tête d'un air désespéré. "J'ai erré parmi les arbres sans arriver à prendre le moindre repère et j'ai déjà l'impression que c'est un miracle d'être tombé sur vous. Au moins, je n'ai plus cette robe lourde et ridicule. J'ai pu bouger plus librement", ajouta-il avec satisfaction tandis que les regards des deux autres se portaient machinalement sur sa nouvelle tenue.

L'encombrante toilette couleur pêche de Raiponce s'était en effet transformée en une robe de sorcier turquoise, de coupe simple et droite, avec, autour de la taille, une ceinture dorée d'où pendait une baguette et, sur les épaules, un manteau court de même couleur que la robe, mais aux bords brodés d'or. De plus, Sirius tenait à la main un chapeau de forme conique, également turquoise, orné de deux plumes blanches sur les côtés.

"On dirait que c'est toi le sorcier charmant, cette fois..." commenta la jeune fille sans s'étonner outre mesure.

"Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce sorcier charmant ?" demanda Sirius, clairement déconcerté. "Remus était habillé à peu près comme ça avant et on dirait que je suis le seul à ne rien y comprendre !"

Lily regrettait visiblement de devoir répondre, mais elle se dit qu'il valait mieux que Black en sache aussi un peu plus sur le monde où ils avaient été projetés, ne serait-ce que pour éviter des coups de tête qui auraient pu retarder le moment de leur retour à la "maison".

"Dans beaucoup de contes moldus, il y a une jeune fille en détresse et un prince mystérieux qui vient la sauver", commença-t-elle. "Dans la version de Remus, le prince est devenu un sorcier charmant et, apparemment, c'est toi qui joue ce rôle dans ce conte-ci, alors que dans celui d'avant il s'était lui-même identifié au personnage. Seulement, après, l'histoire a pris un tour inattendu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

James tenta de s'installer sur l'épaule de Sirius, mais le regard en coin de celui-ci le convainquit de se percher plutôt sur la branche la plus basse d'un arbre voisin.

"Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué: dans l'histoire originale, le prince n'arrive pas à délivrer Raiponce de la tour. Le fait que Remus ait réussi à faire sortir Black signifie que ce livre s'écrit selon la volonté que Remus manifeste de temps en temps. Autrement dit, si on ne le trouve pas très vite, on ne pourra jamais savoir comment se comporter."

"Moi, c'est surtout parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit à la merci de Snape, que je veux le trouver tout de suite !" répliqua Sirius en remettant son chapeau d'un geste rageur.

Puis il se mit à marcher dans une direction choisie au hasard.

"J'irai le lui reprendre même si je dois rester coincé dans ce livre toute ma vie !"

Lily lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur à James, mais le hibou feignit de ne pas le voir et abandonna sa branche pour se précipiter à la suite de son ami, qui avait déjà disparu derrière les arbres.

"Du calme, Padfoot ! Essayons au moins de rester tous les trois ensemble !" lui dit-il dès qu'il l'eut rejoint.

"Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Moony a disparu devant mes yeux et je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, où il est ni comment il va maintenant ! Je dois le retrouver le plus vite possible, Prongs, sinon je ne me le pardonnerai jamais."

"Tu as vraiment l'air d'un héros près à voler au secours sa belle... sauf que Moony est capable de s'en sortir beaucoup mieux tout seul que toi et moi réunis ! Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on l'énerve..."

"Et s'il a perdu sa baguette ? Et s'il est toujours inconscient ?"

"Black ! Potter !"

Lily arrivait à toute vitesse derrière eux et s'arrêta, essoufflée d'avoir volé rapidement.

"Quelqu'un approche !"

Le jeune sorcier et le hibou se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée par la fée, juste à temps pour voir apparaître une personne qui se hâtait vers eux.

"Sni... Snivellus !"

Snape - ou plutôt le personnage qui ressemblait à Severus Snape - s'arrêta devant Sirius, dont il attrapa les mains, les serrant fortement dans les siennes.

"Enfin vous êtes là ! Cela fait cent ans que la princesse vous attend."

Black tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la surprise devait avoir endommagé ses cordes vocales, car il ne put que continuer à regarder fixement Snivellus. Son cerveau refusait obstinément de croire à la réalité de la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux: robe bleue, chapeau pointu retenu par un ruban noué sous le menton, baguette dorée surmontée d'une étoile lumineuse, visage souriant... En cet instant, l'image de Severus Snape paraissait beaucoup moins inquiétante qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Au-delà de cette forêt se dresse un imposant château. Vous devez traverser la barrière de ronces pour sauver la princesse de son sommeil éternel. Vous seul pouvez briser ce sort qui dure depuis un siècle..."

Pendant quelques instants, Sirius dévisagea encore Snivellus avec des yeux ronds, puis il retira vivement ses mains et dégaina sa baguette, la pointant sur son ennemi avec une expression menaçante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Remus, maudit salopard ?"

Snape recula d'un pas, visiblement effrayé, et Lily se précipita vers Sirius pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort au malheureux personnage.

"Black, attends ! Je crois que Snape est la bonne fée, ici."

"La _quoi_ ?"

Le sorcier charmant regarda la petite fée, qui s'était assise sur sa baguette, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait ni pourquoi elle l'avait empêché de punir Snivellus d'avoir osé porter la main sur Moony.

"La princesse dort dans le château au bout de la forêt... Dépêchez-vous !"

A ces mots, Sirius reporta son attention sur Snape, mais tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut sa silhouette qui disparaissait. Il retira sa baguette avec rage, au risque de faire tomber Lily, et s'assit pesamment sur une grosse racine qui sortait du sol.

"Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? Maintenant, comment on va faire pour savoir où il a emmené Remus ?"

"Il me semble qu'il vient de nous le dire !" répondit Lily sans se démonter. "Puisqu'on a changé de conte, Snape a changé de personnage. Apparemment, la méchante vieille de _Raiponce_ s'est transformée en bonne fée de _La Belle au Bois Dormant_..."

"Tu as trouvé dans quel conte on est ?" demanda James en se posant sur la racine à côté de son ami.

La petite fée hocha la tête.

"Oui. C'est l'histoire d'une princesse qui, à sa naissance, est frappée de la malédiction d'une méchante fée furieuse de ne pas avoir été invitée à la fête organisée par le roi et la reine pour présenter leur bébé au peuple. A 16 ans, la jeune fille se pique le doigt avec un fuseau et tombe endormie pour un siècle."

"Et c'est nous qui devons la réveiller", termina Sirius à sa place. "Donc, tu penses que cette princesse est Remus et qu'il se trouve dans le château, c'est ça ?"

"On ne le saura qu'en allant voir", répondit Lily en fixant un point imprécis de la forêt. "D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on aille au château, si on veut que l'histoire avance."

"Elle ne finira pas comme l'autre, hein ? La fille enlevée par la vieille et le prince qui tombe de la tour et devient aveugle..."

Sirius s'était mis à jouer avec sa baguette, mais son indifférence apparente dissimulait mal une curiosité inquiète.

Lily le regarda un instant d'un air perplexe, puis elle comprit soudain et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Je vous ai dit comment l'histoire continuait, pas comment elle se terminait..."

Sirius, immédiatement intéressé, rangea la baguette dans son étui, et même James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard étonné à la fille de ses rêves.

"Quoi ! Moi aussi je croyais que Raiponce ne reverrait plus son beau sorcier", avoua le hibou, s'attirant un regard noir de Sirius.

"Le prince aveugle erre seul pendant des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le désert où se trouve sa belle, dont il reconnaît la voix. Les larmes de Raiponce, en touchant les yeux du prince, lui rendent la vue, et les deux amoureux enfin réunis peuvent désormais vivre heureux", raconta Lily comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

James battit des paupières, peu convaincu.

"J'ignorais que les larmes avaient ce pouvoir curatif..."

"Ce sont des larmes d'_amour_, idiot de Potter !" s'énerva la petit fée. "Et puis il existe aussi une autre version, où la princesse donne naissance à des jumeaux, fils et fille du prince, pendant son séjour dans le désert."

"Des _enfants_ !"

La voix de Sirius était plus aiguë que d'habitude, mais Lily ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

"Oui. Mais maintenant cessons de perdre du temps avec ces bavardages, puisqu'on se trouve dans un autre conte ! On ne sait pas où est le château, alors la meilleure chose à faire est que je vole au-dessus des arbres pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ça nous évitera de marcher au hasard."

"Je viens avec toi, Evans !" proposa James, abandonnant aussitôt sa place à côté de Sirius.

Mais Lily l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant qu'il approche trop.

"Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Black, Potter."

"Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir toute seule ! On ne sait pas quels dangers se cachent dans cette forêt et..."

"Je te rappelle que, de nous deux, je suis la seule à avoir une baguette et que donc, le cas échéant, c'est moi qui devrais aider un pauvre hibou sans défenses et non le contraire !"

Prongs baissa la tête et se tut, conscient que sa misérable condition de volatile ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité, excepté pour donner des coups de bec sur la tête de Padfoot chaque fois que ce serait nécessaire. Manifestement, Lily était du même avis, car elle regarda Sirius du coin de l'oeil avant de croiser les bras en soupirant.

"Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose de dire ça à quelqu'un comme toi, mais bon... Potter, reste avec Black et ne le perds pas de vue. Si c'est lui le prince, il est important qu'il arrive au château sain et sauf. Un de ses coups de tête pourrait entraîner notre emprisonnement éternel dans cette dimension."

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'accompagne ? A deux, on irait..."

James n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que la petite fée prenait déjà son vol, disparaissant bientôt au-delà des frondaisons.

"...plus vite," termina-t-il en soupirant, déçu.

Tête basse, l'air affligé, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de son ami sans aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour tromper l'attente.

"Ce serait marrant si c'était Moony la fille cette fois-ci, hein, Padfoot ? Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour tâter un peu le terrain, non ?"

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, Prongs leva les yeux vers son ami, craignant que ce énième discours sur l'opportunité d'une déclaration à Remus l'ait agacé, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une expression absente et béate et un sourire idiot.

"Padfoot ? Tu te sens bien ? Padfoot !"

Sirius tressaillit en s'entendant appeler ainsi et tourna vers son ami un regard ingénument interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler, Prongs ?"

"Je voulais juste m'assurer que ton cerveau était encore parmi nous..."

"Désolé, je réfléchissais."

Padfoot baissa la tête, très gêné, et se mit à jouer du bout du pied avec une motte de terre.

"Et tu pensais à quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? Il y a deux minutes, tu étais mort d'inquiétude pour 'ta belle', et maintenant tu as le même air de taré que quand tu contemples Moony pendant les cours."

"Il faut que je pense à emporter un miroir la prochaine fois, comme ça tu pourras admirer l'air de taré que _toi_, tu as quand tu fixes Evans !"

"Ne change pas de sujet, Padfoot ! Tu veux bien me dire ce qui te fait sourire alors qu'on est coincés dans une forêt sombre et inconnue ?"

Sirius poussa un soupir agacé mais, tout de suite après, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire qui illuminait complètement son visage.

"Je pensais que Mizar et Sylvia conviendraient très bien."

James pencha la tête d'un côté, perplexe.

"Conviendraient pour quoi ?"

"Comment ça, 'pour quoi' ? Comme prénoms ! Tu trouves pas ?"

Prongs commença à se demander sérieusement si ce ridicule chapeau à plumes n'aurait pas le pouvoir d'endommager les cellules cérébrales de quiconque le posait sur sa tête.

"Padfoot, tu m'inquiètes... Des prénoms pour _qui_ ?"

"Mais enfin, Prongs !" s'exclama Sirius en lui lançant un coup d'oeil exaspéré. "Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé aux prénoms que tu donnerais à tes enfants si un jour tu te mariais avec Evans ! Mizar et Sylvia, c'est ceux que je voudrais donner aux enfants que je pourrais avoir avec Moony, tout simplement !"

A cet instant, James eut la certitude que le chapeau n'avait pas seulement endommagé le cerveau de son porteur, mais qu'il l'avait carrément aspiré et envoyé dans une lointaine dimension parallèle.

"Sirius, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger un moment..."

"Mhm ? Pourquoi ça ?"

"_Pourquoi_ ! Tu viens de dire que tu voulais avoir des enfants avec Remus !"

"Et alors ? C'est pas normal de vouloir des enfants avec la personne qu'on aime ?"

"C'est normal, Padfoot, mais pour vous c'est pas pareil. Vous êtes deux garçons !"

"Et alors ? C'est un détail auquel on peut très bien remédier !"

James en resta le bec ouvert, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. D'ailleurs, l'idée de demander en quoi consistait exactement le plan de son ami était bien trop effrayante.

"Je l'ai découvert il y a deux mois, quand le Professeur Binns m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire comme punition pour avoir transformé les cheveux de Snivellus en serpents pendant son cours. C'était une dissertation sur l'histoire antique des elfes. Moony m'a aidé en m'indiquant les textes à consulter, et c'est comme ça que j'ai eu connaissance de toute l'affaire. Il faut savoir que les elfes, au départ, possédaient des organes internes aussi bien masculins que féminins. Ils développaient les uns ou les autres en fonction de leur partenaire au moment où ils atteignaient l'âge adulte et l'espèce se perpétuait ainsi. Mais parfois il arrivait que ce procédé soit influencé extérieurement, comme par exemple si l'elfe mâle d'une famille donnée devait s'unir à l'elfe également déjà mâle d'une autre famille. C'est comme ça qu'est née cette potion, et la recette doit encore se trouver dans les textes antiques qui sont parvenus jusqu'à nous, même s'il paraît qu'elle a été modifiée parce qu'elle pourrait servir de malédiction contre ceux qui n'ont que des organes masculins. Quoi de pire pour un homme que de se sentir comme une femme dans un 'mauvais jour' ?"

Prongs leva les yeux au ciel sans rien trouver à dire. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'en étonner, après tout... Dans un monde où existaient le Polynectar, les Animagi et les Métamorphomages, il était en fait parfaitement naturel que quelqu'un ait créé une potion de ce genre.

"Tu sais comment la préparer, Padfoot ?" demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Pas encore. Mais un jour je trouverai et j'y arriverai, tu verras !"

James se couvrit les yeux d'une aile pour ne plus devoir supporter la vue de l'expression triomphante qui éclairait le visage de Sirius.

"Padfoot... Je partage ton enthousiasme et je me propose même dès maintenant comme parrain du bébé... mais ce ne serait pas mieux si tu déclarais ton amour à Remus AVANT ?"

A ces mots, les lèvres du jeune Black se plissèrent en une grimace de déception et ses yeux s'assombrirent un instant, ce qui laissa James déconcerté.

"Je le lui dirai, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pas avant qu'on ait fini l'école."

"Quoi ? Mais il reste plus d'un an ! Padfoot, tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'attendre aussi longtemps ? Si tu es sûr de tes sentiments, tu devrais tenter le coup !"

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas si simple, James !"

La voix de Sirius parut résonner dans toute la forêt.

"On est amis tous les quatre depuis la première année, on n'a pas laissé tomber Remus quand on a découvert son secret, on est devenus des Animagi pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ses transformations, on est toujours ensemble jour et nuit... Si je lui disais que je suis amoureux de lui et que ce n'était pas réciproque, il se trouverait dans une situation très gênante - il ne serait plus à l'aise en ma présence, il ne pourrait plus me parler librement comme maintenant, peut-être même qu'il ne voudrait plus que Padfoot soit près de lui les nuits de pleine lune ! Il s'éloignerait de moi... et de vous. C'est inévitable, Prongs ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était quand un de tes meilleurs amis te dit qu'il t'aime. Tu le vois différemment, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je ne veux pas que son regard fuie le mien et que sa main évite soigneusement même de m'effleurer. Pour le moment, l'important est qu'il continue à faire partie de ma vie."

James écouta en silence le long monologue de Sirius et, pour la première fois, comprit combien il pouvait être douloureux de choisir entre l'amitié et l'amour. Quand il demandait à Lily de sortir avec lui, il savait que son refus n'aurait aucune répercussion sur une relation déjà inexistante, alors que Sirius était tombé amoureux d'une des personnes avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis six ans. L'enjeu était un équilibre parfait que Padfoot ne tenait pas à rompre sous prétexte qu'il souhaitait plus.

"Tu ne pourras plus le lui cacher très longtemps. Tu te souviens de cette Serdaigle qui avait demandé à Remus d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle ? Tu as été insupportable toute la journée, tu nous as obligés à entrer dans _tous_ les cafés et _tous_ les magasins comme si tu voulais les espionner, et le soir tu as fait une scène au pauvre Moony. Quand il t'a dit que cette fille ne l'intéressait pas, tu étais tellement content que tu avais l'air de flotter à un mètre du sol. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à me douter que ton affection pour lui dépassait le cadre de l'amitié et, puisque je m'en suis aperçu, il finira par s'en rendre compte aussi."

"Je sais."

Sirius replia les jambes pour appuyer le menton sur ses genoux.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai l'intention de lui dire ce que je ressens, mais seulement quand on aura quitté Poudlard. Tu sais que j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille... Cet été, j'ai habité chez toi, mais maintenant j'ai l'intention de me trouver un appartement. Après le diplôme, je dirai la vérité à Moony et je lui demanderai de venir vivre avec moi. Il n'acceptera sûrement pas, et alors il ne sera plus obligé de me voir. On ne devra plus manger ensemble, aller en cours ensemble, dormir dans la même pièce... Je ne le verrai pas s'éloigner de moi parce qu'il ne sera déjà plus là."

Prongs effleura de l'aile le bras de son ami., mais il préféra se taire. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'entendre de vaines paroles consolatrices, et d'ailleurs James ne se sentait pas capable d'en trouver qui soient susceptibles de chasser l'humeur morose de son ami. Quand il avait convaincu Padfoot de se confier à lui, il avait été surpris de la nature de ses sentiments pour Remus, mais ensuite il s'y était habitué et s'était réjoui de leur sincérité.

Maintenant, pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son meilleur ami ne soit pas tombé amoureux de Moony. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà bien assez seuls et abandonnés à eux-mêmes pour pouvoir supporter de perdre le réconfort de leur amitié réciproque, et il avait du mal à comprendre que Sirius ait pu laisser un sentiment plus égoïste prendre le dessus.

Mais il était vrai aussi que personne ne pouvait contrôler ce genre d'élans, et si un simple sourire de Moony suffisait à illuminer la vie de Padfoot, alors James considérait qu'il y avait quand même des choses pour lesquelles il valait la peine de prendre des risques.

"D'accord... Alors ça veut dire qu'on a un an et demi pour faire en sorte que notre loup-garou tombe amoureux de toi. Si j'ai réussi à trouver un sort qui lave les cheveux de Snivellus, je peux bien faire ça aussi !"

Sirius fixa sur lui un regard déconcerté, puis il comprit et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

"Euh, Prongs... J'espère que ton plan ne consiste pas seulement à faire pousser des branches de gui sur nos tête comme tu l'as fait à Noël..."

"Mais écoutez-moi ça !" s'exclama James en riant. "C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?"

"Les garçons !"

L'appel de Lily interrompit leur échange de plaisanteries. La petite fée approchait rapidement en planant et s'arrêta en l'air juste devant Potter et Black qui attendaient avec anxiété le résultat de ses recherches.

"J'ai trouvé notre château !"

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Je risque de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews rapidement,  
car je ne serai pas chez moi dans les prochaines semaines.  
Mais j'aurai Internet quand même de temps en temps donc,  
rassurez-vous, vous ne devrez pas attendre mon retour  
pour avoir mes réponses et, surtout, la suite de l'histoire ! _

(Rappel: pour les gens qui n'ont pas de compte ici, les réponses  
se trouvent sur mon journal - lien sur ma page bio -  
et, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je réponds des deux côtés.)

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 4: La Belle au Bois Dormant, 2

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ est un conte de Charles Perrault._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 4 - La Belle au Bois Dormant (deuxième partie)**

"Evans, tu es sûre que c'est la bonne direction ?"

"Tu doutes de la qualité de mes sorts, Potter ?" répliqua Lily en indiquant d'un signe de tête sa baguette pointée en avant. "Le château se trouve au nord-ouest et la baguette sert de boussole, donc on ne peut pas se perdre."

"Et c'est quoi, une boussole ?"

La petite fée se tourna vers le hibou, qui semblait attendre anxieusement sa réponse, et haussa les épaules.

"Laisse tomber. De toute façon, le château est par là."

"Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on marche..."

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était tout près", rappela Lily, qui avait du mal à ne pas perdre patience. "J'ai déjà mis un bon moment à le trouver tout à l'heure alors que je volais..."

"Et quand on sera arrivés, on fera quoi ?"

La petite fée poussa un soupir. Cet interrogatoire n'en finirait-il donc jamais ?

Black marchait quelques pas derrière eux, mais il était apparemment complètement absorbé dans ses pensées et, en conséquence, Potter n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la tourmenter en lui posant toute une rafale de questions.

"Avant tout, trouver Remus. C'est probablement lui la princesse endormie, même si ça me semble bizarre."

"Pourquoi ? Après tout, Sirius aussi a joué le rôle d'une fille avant..."

"Justement. C'est Remus, ou plutôt son subconscient, qui distribue les rôles, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se voit en couple avec Black."

James se tut et tendit l'oreille, mais Lily ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance à ce détail car elle se contenta de poursuivre ses explications:

"Peut-être que Remus se sent plus proche de lui, ou alors il a l'impression d'être exclu parce que Black et toi avez un lien amical particulièrement fort et, inconsciemment, il a cherché à équilibrer les choses..."

"Oui, il interprète les contes à sa façon et peut-être qu'il y a mis tous ses désirs les plus secrets. Ça commence à devenir intéressant..."

James baissa les yeux, et il sembla à Lily qu'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexions incompréhensibles pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Qu'il y a peut-être une chance que Sirius ne soit pas obligé d'attendre un an et demi..."

"Euh... Potter ? Ton cerveau a rétréci autant que ta stature ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Rien d'important, Evans. Dis-moi plutôt comment on fera pour réveiller Remus si c'est bien lui la princesse."

Lily jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle pour vérifier que Black ne les écoutait pas, puis approcha le visage de celui de James sans se rendre compte que ce geste pourrait très bien causer un infarctus au pauvre volatile.

"C'est bien ça le problème", chuchota la fée à l'oreille du hibou complètement paralysé d'émotion. "Tu as dit que tu connaissais l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, non ? Tu te rappelles comment le prince brise le maléfice de la pomme empoisonnée ? Black va être bien embêté !"

De longues secondes passèrent avant que le cerveau de James parvienne à concentrer son attention sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le doux souffle de Lily sur ses plumes avait momentanément interrompu ses fonctions cérébrales et le hibou ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle et Sirius continuaient imperturbablement leur chemin, le laissant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Quand sa capacité de réflexion recommença à fonctionner normalement, la fin du conte de Blanche-Neige lui revint enfin à l'esprit et, au même moment, il sut qu'il allait bientôt assister à un spectacle décidément très intéressant.

"Eh, Evans ! Tu parles sérieusement ?" cria-t-il alors en se précipitant pour rattraper les deux autres.

Mais il dut s'arrêter brusquement à peine quelques mètres plus loin pour éviter de se cogner de plein fouet contre Sirius, planté, ainsi que Lily, au milieu d'une étrange clairière entourée d'arbres touffus.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Il y a quelque chose qui bouge à l'intérieur de ces troncs", chuchota Sirius, la baguette déjà pointée en avant, prêt à se défendre.

"Apparemment, ce sont des Épouvantards", ajouta Lily et, sans laisser à James le temps de poser d'autres questions, elle vola vers un des arbres pour vérifier sa théorie.

Le hibou la suivit sans réfléchir, tout en sachant que, sans baguette, il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité. Mais, avant même qu'il ait rejoint la petite fée, un cafard plus grand qu'elle quitta le tronc pour lui faire face, l'air menaçant.

"Riddikulus !" cria Lily avec un peu d'hésitation, et l'insecte se transforma en un gros flacon d'insecticide moldu surmonté d'antennes avant de disparaître à la vue de tous.

"Joli coup, Evans !"

La petite fée baissa sa baguette et se mordit les lèvres en souhaitant que le ciel puisse lui tomber dessus à l'instant et les engloutir, elle et sa honte. Il n'y avait rien de mal à détester les insectes - et beaucoup de gens partageaient cette phobie - mais elle aurait préféré affronter un gigantesque dragon plutôt que d'exposer ainsi sa faiblesse.

"En plus", reprit James, "même si je suis devenu un oiseau, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'attraper et d'avaler cette affreuse bestiole."

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée du cafard luttant pour sa survie dans la gorge de Potter, et James se surprit à penser qu'il serait prêt à supporter encore un millier de refus s'il lui était permis de revoir cette expression joyeuse sur le visage de la fille qu'il aimait. Mais ce moment magique ne dura que très peu de temps, car le soulagement qui se lisait sur le visage de la petite fée se transforma soudain en une grimace d'inquiétude quand son regard rencontra quelque chose qui bougeait derrière le dos de James.

"Lily..." murmura le hibou, remarquant la pâleur de la jeune fille, puis il tourna la tête pour voir quelle créature ou personne s'était permis de lui faire peur ainsi, et la même expression de surprise mêlée d'horreur déforma ses traits normalement détendus et impassibles.

Sirius se tenait près d'un arbre, de dos par rapport à l'endroit où se trouvait James. Et, devant lui, il y avait Remus - un Remus vêtu de sa robe de Poudlard habituelle, les yeux creusés de profondes cernes, qui tendait devant lui des mains tremblantes entièrement couvertes de sang.

"Assassin !"

Sirius recula d'un pas. Sa baguette tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd, mais il ne prit pas la peine de la ramasser.

"Remus", dit-il d'une voix brisée. "Je ne..."

"Remus !"

Lily, subitement remise du choc provoqué par cette vision insolite, tenta de se précipiter en volant vers le garçon blessé, mais James leva une aile pour lui barrer le passage, s'attirant un coup d'oeil à la fois agacé et incrédule.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce tu fabriques, Potter ? Il faut qu'on aide Remus !"

Le hibou secoua la tête d'un air si sérieux que, malgré son caractère batailleur, la petite fée se calma instantanément, n'éprouvant plus, à la place de sa colère, qu'un sentiment étouffant de malaise et d'inquiétude.

"Ce n'est pas Remus", expliqua James. "C'est un Épouvantard."

Il replia son aile, mais Lily n'osa pas bouger.

L'air stupéfait, oubliant presque de respirer, elle se remit à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Black s'était légèrement déplacé de côté et s'était couvert le visage des deux mains pour ne pas être obligé d'assister à ce spectacle déchirant. Remus était toujours planté devant lui, le visage sillonné de larmes et la main gauche élevée à hauteur de sa bouche de manière à pouvoir lécher le sang qui lui coulait sur le poignet.

"Tu es un assassin, Sirius. J'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai confié mon secret... et toi tu m'as trahi. Parce que tu sais que je suis un monstre et qu'un monstre a besoin de victimes. Je suis devenu un assassin, Sirius, et c'est toi qui m'as sali les mains."

Le faux Remus sourit, mais c'était plutôt un rictus qu'un vrai sourire.

"Je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Tu peux me supplier tant que tu veux, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as fait de moi."

Lily fixait toujours la scène avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vit un cauchemar. Remus avançait lentement vers son ami et, à chaque pas, il semblait que le sang s'écoulait de plus en plus abondamment de ses paumes, tandis que les larmes traçaient des sillons rouges sur ses joues. Black était resté immobile, le visage toujours enfuit dans ses mains et le dos courbé. Son corps était agité de violents tremblements et il n'avait pas émis le moindre son pour se défendre de ces terribles accusations.

Quelle que soit la crainte représentée par l'Épouvantard, Lily devinait que le garçon la connaissait parfaitement.

"Pourquoi Remus ?" cria-t-elle à James. "Pourquoi est-ce que Black est terrorisé par Remus ? Vous n'êtes pas amis ? Vous n'êtes pas inséparables ? Enfin, Potter, pourquoi est-ce que Black a peur de lui !"

La petite fée avait agrippé les plumes du hibou, qu'elle secouait sans ménagement pour obtenir une réponse. Une vision aussi dramatique et inattendue dépassait de loin sa compréhension, et il fallut que James se pose sur une branche et lui entoure les épaules de ses ailes en serrant fort pour qu'elle cesse de paniquer et concentre de nouveau son attention sur lui.

"Sirius n'a pas peur de Remus."

James avait prit la parole sans la moindre hésitation, mais son regard se voila de culpabilité quand il tourna la tête en direction de ses deux amis.

"Il a peur de ce qu'il a fait à Remus."

Entendant ses mots, Lily écarquilla les yeux et, un instant plus tard, baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé, consciente de n'avoir aucun droit de s'immiscer dans une affaire aussi personnelle. Mais James se dit qu'il serait juste qu'elle puisse comprendre, au moins en partie, la signification de cette scène qu'un hasard malheureux lui faisait voir dans toute son horreur.

"Ça s'est passé il y a quelques mois", commença-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. "Je suppose que tu sais que Sirius a quitté la maison de ses parents l'été dernier... Suivre la voie que sa famille avait choisie pour lui était inconcevable. Sa mère lui avait souvent ordonné de cesser de fréquenter des gens 'douteux' comme Remus, Peter et moi, et elle aurait voulu qu'il partage les sympathies qu'elle et son mari ont pour... une autre 'cause'... Sirius ne supportait plus de vivre dans cette maison, alors il a fini par s'enfuir pour venir habiter chez moi. Ses parents ne se sont pas manifestés et puis, un jour, peu après la rentrée, son frère Regulus lui a 'gentiment' annoncé qu'il était désormais considéré comme mort pour la famille Black et que toutes ses affaires avaient été brûlées - supprimées comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Sirius détestait ses parents, mais un garçon de seize ans ne peut pas ne pas souffrir d'être rejeté ainsi. Il s'est persuadé qu'on était les trois seules personnes au monde à l'accepter tel qu'il était et, inconsciemment, il est devenu très possessif. Surtout en ce qui concerne Remus..."

_Parce qu'il en était tombé amoureux_, pensa James. C'était la seule personne pour qui il estimait qu'il valait encore la peine de vivre normalement, et grâce à qui il ne s'était pas autorisé à de fois James n'avait-il pas entendu Sirius dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que le sourire de Moony ne s'efface jamais ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt que la disparition de ce sourire aurait signifié l'écroulement du masque fragile derrière lequel Sirius dissimulait tant bien que mal son désespoir ?

"A ce moment-là, Snape n'arrêtait pas de harceler Remus et, un jour, quand Sirius est allé lui dire d'arrêter, il l'a accusé de choses assez graves. C'est là que la tension que Sirius avait réussi à contrôler a finalement explosé, d'une façon dramatique, et il a joué un très mauvais tour à Snivellus - un tour qui, malheureusement, s'est aussi retourné contre Remus."

Ce soir-là, Snape avait vu, pour la énième fois, Moony qui s'éloignait avec Madam Pomfrey et disparaissait du côté du Saule Cogneur. Quand il s'était trouvé devant Sirius, le Serpentard avait menacé de provoquer un scandale, parce qu'il lui semblait maintenant évident que Lupin participait à des réunions "interdites" et que même Dumbledore était au courant. Le sourire de Moony était menacé par un terrible mensonge et Padfoot n'avait pas pu le supporter.

"Sirius a trahi la confiance de Moony et le coup a été rude pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Même Peter et moi, on n'avait pas compris pourquoi Sirius avait fait ça, et il s'est éloigné de nous trois, ravagé par sa culpabilité. On ne le voyait que pour les cours. Il mangeait tout seul et ne revenait jamais à la tour de Gryffondor quand on y était, même pour dormir. Remus fixait son lit vide sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui explique. Que Sirius se contente de lui demander pardon lui aurait même suffit. Je lui avais raconté comment les Black avaient traité leur fils aîné et, une fois la colère des premiers jours passée, Remus ne pensait plus qu'à parler à Sirius pour mettre les choses au point. Rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce que Sirius avait fait pour lui dans le passé et avec quelle sincérité il avait toujours été là pour lui dans les mauvais moments. Il ne demandait qu'une explication, mais Sirius était inapprochable. Et souvent introuvable."

Padfoot avait subtilisé la Carte du Maraudeur et, pendant plusieurs jours, aucun de ses amis n'avait été en mesure de deviner où il se cachait. C'était Moony qui avait pensé à la Cabane Hurlante, et lui aussi qui avait insisté pour que les autres le laissent y aller seul.

"Remus a compris où Sirius se trouvait et, quand il l'a finalement rejoint et lui a dit qu'il lui pardonnerait n'importe quoi, Sirius s'est mis à pleurer."

C'était Padfoot lui-même qui le lui avait raconté un peu plus tard. Quand il était entré dans la vieille maison, Moony lui avait de nouveau souri, et Sirius avait définitivement tombé le masque.

Il avait pleuré dans les bras de Remus. Il avait pleuré sur sa mère, sur l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais reçue, sur les amis qu'il avait cru avoir perdus. Il avait pleuré sur la confiance trahie et l'amour à sens unique.

Il avait pleuré parce qu'il avait failli entacher l'innocence de son ange.

"Après ça, le lien qui nous unissait tous les quatre s'est renoué et tout est redevenu normal. Mais l'épine n'a jamais été extraite du coeur de Sirius et maintenant la blessure s'est remise à saigner."

Pendant toute la durée de ce long discours, James n'avait pas posé une seule fois les yeux sur Lily. La petite fée devinait qu'il avait passé pas mal de détails sous silence, mais elle comprenait aussi qu'il ne lui donnerait pas d'autre explication. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu Potter avec une expression aussi sérieuse, et ce fut comme si la souffrance causée par cette amitié qui avait failli se briser atteignait aussi son propre coeur. La douleur de celui qui se sent trahi, le désespoir du coupable, la tristesse de ceux qui assistent aux évènements sans pouvoir intervenir... Tous ces sentiments, elle ne se sentait pas digne d'en entendre parler. Des souvenirs comme ceux-là sont trop délicats pour être partagés.

"Donc Black a gardé de cette histoire la peur de perdre son ami. C'est bien ça que représente l'Épouvantard ?"

James se tourna enfin vers elle et, bien qu'il ait toujours l'apparence d'un hibou, Lily crut lire de la colère dans ses yeux - de la colère, et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir aider ces deux personnes pour qui il avait tant d'affection.

"Sirius sait que Remus l'a pardonné. Mais, parfois, régler ses comptes avec soi-même est trop difficile. Sirius n'a pas peur de perdre l'amitié de Remus. Il a peur d'avoir sali son ange."

La petite fée n'émit aucun commentaire. Elle avait l'impression que Potter avait parlé pour lui-même plus que pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'immiscer encore plus dans une histoire dont elle avait déjà été une spectatrice imprévue.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les deux garçons qui se faisaient face à quelques mètres de là. Black était tombé à genoux et sa silhouette recroquevillée paraissait terriblement petite à côté de l'Épouvantard qui, très droit, le dominait de toute sa taille, menaçant comme un bourreau devant un condamné.

Lily étouffa un cri quand les mains tachées de sang touchèrent le corps tremblant de Sirius, mais les ailes du hibou, qui enserraient toujours solidement ses épaules, l'empêchèrent de voler vers la créature pour la combattre et la détruire.

"Potter !" s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. "On ne peut pas rester là à regarder, sinon Black finira par devenir fou."

"Ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir. Personne ne peut effacer sa culpabilité, Lily. Personne d'autre que lui ne peut lutter contre les fantômes de sa mémoire. Moi... je ne peux rien faire."

La petite fée cessa de s'agiter pour se libérer et, encore une fois, s'étonna de l'expression qu'elle vit sur le visage de Potter. Tout comme Black se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi Remus, lui se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu les aider. Et aucun des deux ne se souciait de cacher ces faiblesses.

Peut-être commençait-elle à entrevoir ce que Remus avait découvert en eux – un trait de caractère extraordinaire qui se cachait derrière leurs masques d'arrogance et de prétention.

Le hibou relâcha son étreinte mais elle ne bougea pas et concentra son attention sur les deux garçons. L'Épouvantard-Remus s'était agenouillé devant sa victime, dont il avait attrapé les poignets et écarté les mains du visage pour l'obliger à croiser le regard de l'ami qu'il avait trahi.

Black pleurait.

Lily vit Potter se tendre et comprit que, malgré ce qu'il disait, le hibou s'imposait un effort énorme pour ne pas se précipiter aux côtés de son ami et le libérer de cette torture.

"James..."

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle serra ses plumes dans une tentative maladroite de le réconforter mais elle ne sut même pas s'il en était conscient.

Black libéra une de ses mains de l'emprise de l'Épouvantard et la posa doucement sur la joue de Remus, la caressant comme pour essuyer les larmes rouges.

Il sourit, et Lily et James retinrent leur souffle.

"Même si tu m'as pardonné, moi je n'y arrive pas. Mais cette nuit où tu es venu me voir, tu as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Malgré ce que j'avais fait, tu as dit que tu ne supporterais pas de me perdre, et je ne peux pas te décevoir une deuxième fois. Je ne te laisserai pas pleurer encore. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Remus."

Sa voix tremblait, mais ses traits restaient fermes, et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant l'incarnation de son tourment.

La main de Sirius s'éloigna de la joue de Moony et, d'un geste lent et pondéré, ramassa sa baguette

"Riddikulus !" cria-t-il avec une assurance retrouvée, et Remus se transforma soudain en une adorable peluche de lui-même, avec une queue et des oreilles de loup et un gros livre sous le bras.

Lily battit des paupières, perplexe, mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé. James aussi se détendit et aurait certainement souri de soulagement si son bec le lui avait permis.

"Eh !" appela-t-il ensuite en courant vers son ami, qui s'était remis debout juste après la disparition de l'Épouvantard. "Tu avais l'intention de nous laisser nous inquiéter encore longtemps ?"

"Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais douté de moi ?" répondit Sirius, les lèvres plissées en un sourire ému.

James secoua la tête et baissa la voix pour que Lily ne l'entende pas.

"Si tu avais disparu, tu aurais de nouveau abandonné Moony. Et, pour toi, cette idée est plus forte que n'importe quelle peur."

Le regard de Sirius s'attendrit, mais tout de suite après il baissa la tête, gêné, et rangea sa baguette.

"Alors, on y va ?" demanda-t-il aux deux autres un instant plus tard.

Lily se mit à voler, hochant simplement la tête. Elle ne tenait pas à trop attirer l'attention de Black sur sa présence importune.

Mais Sirius ne lui posa aucune question.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de phrase mal tournée,  
de répétition et/ou de faute de frappe ou d'orthographe.  
D'habitude, je relis tout au moins trois fois, mais là je n'ai pas le temps  
de relire plus d'une fois, donc... toutes mes excuses si quelque chose cloche._

_Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai faire les réponses aux reviews,  
mais je le ferai, c'est promis. J'aime dialoguer avec vous._

_A la semaine prochaine pour la troisième et dernière partie de ce conte._


	6. Chapitre 5: La Belle au Bois Dormant, 3

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ est un conte de Charles Perrault._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 5 - La Belle au Bois Dormant (troisième partie)**

Ils se remirent en route à travers la forêt, chacun absorbé dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un mur de ronces enchevêtrées qui leur bloquait le passage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Une idée, Potter ?"

Lily s'était adressée à James sans réfléchir, et elle le regretta déjà une seconde plus tard.

"EVANS ! Enfin tu me demandes un conseil ! Donc tu as compris que je n'étais pas indigne de confiance comme tu le pensais avant. Et, tout à l'heure, tu m'as même appelé par mon prénom !"

Honteuse, la petite fée rougit violemment, mais le hibou ne semblait pas décidé à cesser de la tourmenter:

"Tu ne me diras pas que les chances que tu deviennes un jour Madame Potter ont augmenté..."

"MÊME PAS SI TU ÉTAIS..."

Mais l'explosion de colère de Lily fut interrompue par un juron provenant de derrière son dos.

"Sirius !"

James vola jusqu'à son ami, qui fixait un regard vide sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as quand même pas vu un autre Épouvantard ?"

"Oh non ! James, c'est très important ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?" hurla pratiquement Padfoot en se mettant à gesticuler nerveusement. "Qu'est-ce qui sonne mieux ? Black-Lupin ou Lupin-Black ? Remus Black, ça peut aller, mais Sirius Lupin, c'est pas terrible. Le double nom de famille est sûrement une meilleure solution. Et puis il faut aussi penser à Mizar et Sylvia: Mizar Black-Lupin sonne mieux, à mon avis, mais Sylvia Lupin-Black est plus joli que Sylvia Black-Lupin..."

Les réflexions de Sirius furent suivies de trente secondes de silence interrompues seulement par le gros coup de tête que James lui assena.

"Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi !" cria le garçon en portant la main à son front.

Pour toute réponse, le hibou se contenta de lui donner de furieux coups de bec sur le crâne, et Sirius ne put que chercher à s'enfuir, courant parmi les arbres tandis que Lily restait à les regarder bouche bée pendant un long moment avant de parvenir enfin à se remettre de sa stupéfaction.

"Mais enfin, tu vas arrêter ?"

Sirius pointa sa baguette vers l'oiseau qui le poursuivait tout en massant de l'autre main les bosses qui lui faisaient mal.

"C'est toi qui dois arrêter d'être stupide !" répliqua James, criant aussi. "Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! Maintenant, trouve un sort qui nous permette de passer ce mur de ronces et va sauver ta princesse, sinon je te jure que cette potion des elfes, je la fais boire à Snivellus !"

Voyant une expression de pure horreur apparaître sur le visage de Black, Lily renonça définitivement à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se retourna pour faire de nouveau face aux épines et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de franchir l'obstacle quand Sirius arriva à côté d'elle et prononça quelques mots à voix basse. La baguette qu'il tenait à la main se transforma immédiatement en une paire de cisailles. Satisfait du résultat, le jeune sorcier s'approcha des ronces pour les couper et se frayer un passage.

"Tu manques vraiment de sens esthétique, Black", remarqua la fée, et l'Animagus se tourna vers elle d'un air agacé.

"Comment !"

"Le héros ne sauve pas l'héroïne en brandissant un sécateur ! C'est contre le principe des contes. Transforme-moi ça en épée !"

"T'es folle ? Ça me prendrait des heures, de tailler un passage avec une épée !"

"Je suis désolée, mais je serai intraitable sur ce point. _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ est mon conte préféré et je ne te laisserai pas le gâcher de cette façon."

Sirius tenta encore de protester, mais le regard déjà furieux de James et l'idée d'un Moony prisonnier derrière ce mur d'épines le convainquirent de renoncer à toute discussion.

Les cisailles se transformèrent en une longue épée à la lame tranchante et quelques mètres (ainsi que quelques égratignures) plus tard, les trois adolescents arrivèrent à proximité de l'escalier d'accès d'un imposant château à l'air abandonné.

Sirius rendit à sa baguette sa forme habituelle puis s'adressa à Lily sans cesser de regarder la bâtiment, qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

"Tu crois que Moony est là ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre mais, en tout cas, si on veut que l'histoire avance, il faut qu'on entre et qu'on trouve la princesse."

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en silence et suivirent la petite fée dans l'escalier aux marches raides. Arrivé en haut, Sirius se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant. Lily et James lui lancèrent le même regard interrogateur.

"J'ai pas d'ailes, moi !" expliqua Padfoot, mais les deux autres reprirent imperturbablement leur vol en direction de la porte d'entrée.

"On doit aller à la tour", annonça Lily au loin, et Sirius frémit à la perspective de devoir encore monter.

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de marches, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une immense porte en fer rouillé qui avait dû rester fermée pendant des années.

"Pas question que je l'enfonce", déclara Padfoot en sombrant, par terre, dans un état semi-comateux.

"Tu aurais pu utiliser un balai blanc pour voler jusqu'ici, comme Remus quand il a sauvé Raiponce", répondit Lily sans remarquer le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait.

"_Alohomora_ !" cria-t-elle ensuite, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand avec un bruit sourd, révélant une vaste chambre circulaire pleine de poussière avec un lit somptueux contre le mur d'en face.

Ils s'approchèrent précautionneusement (Sirius aurait préféré ramper, mais un coup d'oeil menaçant de Lily suffit à lui rendre des forces) et découvrirent, sans grande surprise, un corps immobile allongé sur les draps. Padfoot franchit en courant la distance qui le séparait encore du lit et les traits de son visage se détendirent dès qu'il vit que cette forme paisiblement endormie était bien Remus.

"C'est lui ! On l'a trouvé !" ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, un sourire de soulagement apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

A part le profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, Moony semblait indemne, et la robe blanche et or dont il était vêtu renforça même Sirius dans sa conviction que le garçon qu'il aimait était un ange descendu sur Terre depuis le Paradis.

Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et, du bout des doigts, lui caressa le dos de la main. Mais la voix criarde de James ne tarda pas à interrompre sa contemplation.

"Allez, réveille-le donc !"

Le hibou s'était installé sur une étagère, et Sirius eut l'impression qu'il avait adopté un ton volontairement ironique. Sans s'attarder à ce détail, il se pencha lentement vers Remus tandis que James retenait son souffle et que Lily regardait la scène en croisant les doigts.

"Remus..." appela Sirius d'une voix à peine audible.

Puis il l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le secouer violemment.

"RÉVEILLE-TOI ! "

La petite fée lui mit le bout de sa baguette dans l'oreille.

"QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND, EVANS !"

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moyen pour le réveiller !"

"Et c'est quoi, alors ?"

"Un baiser", répondit Lily, faisant perdre toute couleur au visage de Sirius. "La princesse ne peut être délivrée du maléfice que par un baiser d'amour. Je sais que ça peut être gênant pour ta réputation, Black, mais c'est ce que le conte exige."

Le bec caché derrière une aile, James se mit à ricaner. Contrairement à ce que Lily pensait sans doute, ce n'était certainement pas de dégoût que le visage de Sirius avait pâli quand il avait appris qu'il lui faudrait embrasser Moony. Le hibou était convaincu que, s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis sur le lit, son ami se serait écroulé au sol, inanimé. Et il ne faisait aucun doute non plus qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à garder l'esprit suffisamment lucide pour se concentrer sur les paroles d'Evans.

"Alors, Black, tu as tout compris ? Plus vite tu le fais, plus vite on s'en va d'ici."

Sirius hocha la tête plusieurs fois, l'air hébété, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Remus et posa les mains sur le coussin, de chaque côté de la tête de son ami. Il se pencha encore et, sans le quitter des yeux, se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour les rendre un peu moins sèches.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent.

James s'était mis à se lisser les plumes avec le bec, et Lily avait transformé sa baguette en lime à ongles pour une séance de manucure. Sirius était toujours dans la même position: penché sur Remus, les yeux fixés sur le visage de son ange endormi et la bouche entrouverte.

Il déglutit pour la centième fois puis, inspirant profondément pour chasser sa nervosité, il se pencha un peu plus, prêt à savourer ce cadeau du ciel inattendu.

James et Lily relevèrent la tête et retinrent leur souffle quand le corps du jeune sorcier entra en contact avec celui de sa princesse et que des mèches de cheveux noirs effleurèrent la peau diaphane de ce visage abandonné au sommeil.

Sirius ferma les yeux et, enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de Remus en un léger baiser plein de douceur.

Lily lui mit le bout de sa baguette (rapidement retransformée) dans l'autre oreille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y a ENCORE !" hurla le garçon, se retenant à grand-peine d'étrangler cette envahissante petite fée.

"Un baiser d'amour est un baiser sur les lèvres, espèce d'idiot ! Tu nous as fait attendre tout ce temps et puis..."

Mais Sirius ne la laissa pas terminer. Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait réellement devoir faire, son coeur se mit à battre de manière désordonnée et ses hormones se réveillèrent brusquement. Il se pencha de nouveau sur Remus jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent et, après avoir enfui les doigts dans ses cheveux, posa fougueusement les lèvres sur les siennes.

Lily en resta muette, et une expression touchée apparut sur le visage de James.

"V... vingt minutes pour l'embrasser sur le front et même pas une seconde pour plonger sur ses lèvres ?"

La petite fée battit des paupières, stupéfaite, et James faillit laisser échapper un petit rire.

"Il a dû se dire qu'il valait mieux prendre le dragon par les cornes et accomplir son devoir le plus vite possible..."

Mais, en réalité, Sirius n'avait aucune intention de se dépêcher.

Ce contact avec Remus faisaient courir de longs frissons dans son dos et ses joues étaient en feu, à cause de l'émotion autant que de la chaleur de ce corps allongé sous le sien. L'odeur de la peau de Moony lui embrouilla l'esprit et la douceur de ses lèvres lui donna l'envie irrésistible d'en connaître le goût. Il recula d'à peine quelques millimètres et, du bout de la langue, parcourut la lèvre inférieure de Remus d'un coin à l'autre. Ce fut terriblement lent, mais Sirius n'aurait renoncé pour rien au monde à savourer chaque centimètre carré de la bouche de son amour. Il lécha donc aussi la lèvre supérieure, et remarqua soudain le souffle de Remus qui se confondait avec le sien. Instinctivement, l'autre garçon avait entrouvert la bouche, et la langue de Sirius, impatiente, s'insinua dans l'interstice pour s'adonner à l'exploration minutieuse de cet endroit chaud et invitant.

Il sentit la langue de Remus rencontrer la sienne, l'effleurer et la caresser, et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il serra plus fort les doigts dans les cheveux de son ami et prolongea le baiser, oubliant complètement la présence des deux autres.

"Potter ?"

"Mh ?"

"Est-ce que Black ne serait pas un peu attiré par Remus, par hasard ?"

James lança un regard en coin à la petite fée et s'éclaircit la voix pour cacher son embarras.

"C'est toi qui lui as dit de l'embrasser ainsi !"

"Oui, mais je voulais dire 'lui effleurer chastement les lèvres', pas 'aspirer son âme'..."

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua à contempler le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, l'air très intéressé.

"Ça explique beaucoup de choses: l'affaire de l'Épouvantard, le double nom de famille, l'aversion que Black avait pour moi quand il m'a trouvée avec Remus à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui... Et c'est pour ça qu'il a repoussé toutes ces filles !"

"Euh, Evans..."

Comprenant que, vu la clarté du comportement de Sirius, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire dans l'espoir de détourner les soupçons de la jeune fille sonnerait comme une insulte à son intelligence, James tenta seulement d'atténuer les dommages que pourrait causer cette révélation.

"N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît, et surtout pas à Remus. C'est délicat, et Sirius tient par dessus tout à ne pas perdre son amitié. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup..."

"Ça me semble évident !"

Lily sourit, et James sentit son coeur faire un bond.

"Je croyais que Black brisait le coeur des filles juste pour s'amuser et pas parce qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avoue que je l'ai sans doute jugé un peu superficiellement - je_ vous_ ai sans doute jugés un peu superficiellement..." corrigea-t-elle très vite. "Mais, après ce qui s'est passé avec cet Épouvantard, j'ai commencé à comprendre bien des choses. Je ne me mêlerai pas plus de vos affaires et je n'en parlerai à personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout que les sentiments de Black ont l'air vraiment sérieux."

"Ils le sont", confirma le hibou. "Et j'espère qu'il y a une chance qu'ils soient réciproques."

"C'est assez probable", remarqua la fée, souriant de l'air éberlué de James. "J'y pensais justement tout à l'heure, tu te rappelles ? Dans l'histoire de Raiponce, Remus se voyait comme le prince de Sirius et, ici, comme sa princesse... Ce n'est pas un peu trop bizarre pour une simple coïncidence ?"

"C'est ce qui me semblait aussi", avoua James. "Mais c'est toujours tellement difficile de savoir ce que pense Remus..."

"Je crois qu'on ne saura jamais si on ne lui décolle pas Black de la bouche. Remus risque de passer du sommeil à la mort par suffocation..."

Mais Sirius lui-même finit par s'apercevoir qu'il avait besoin de respirer et, bien qu'à contre-coeur, ses lèvres interrompirent enfin le doux contact. Il se redressa, haletant, le visage rouge, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Les paupières de Remus bougèrent légèrement. Il respira profondément et ouvrit lentement les yeux, une expression déconcertée apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage encore ensommeillé.

"Qu'est-ce qui... ?"

"Remus..."

Se penchant de nouveau sur lui, Sirius déplaça quelques mèches de son front.

"Sirius..."

Le visage de Moony s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Il se redressa dans le lit pour mieux voir son ami et ainsi s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Padfoot lui sourit à son tour, mais se figea quand il le vit porter un doigt à ses lèvres, les effleurant d'un air interrogateur. Il était probablement allé trop loin et, puisqu'il avait instinctivement répondu à son baiser, Remus, maintenant, se souvenait sûrement de ce qui s'était passé. Et il attendait une explication...

Mais Moony sourit de nouveau et ne posa pas de questions à ce sujet.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens que Snape m'a surpris en arrivant par derrière et puis j'ai dû m'évanouir ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?" demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, l'air dérouté. "Et pourquoi tu es habillé en sorcier charmant ?"

"REMUS !"

James plana au dessus du lit, s'interposant entre ses deux amis, puis se mit à sautiller sur les draps.

"Content de te revoir, mon pote ! Mais vexé, aussi. Pourquoi c'est toujours Sirius et toi, toi et Sirius... Tu ne peux pas penser un peu à moi, de temps en temps ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Remus en échangeant un regard avec Sirius, qui haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus à quoi James faisait allusion.

"Je veux dire que c'est toujours vous qui jouez les rôles du couple vedette, et ce n'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux être sorcier charmant..."

Remus rougit violemment et baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sirius sans se rendre compte que ce dernier en avait fait autant pour cacher le feu qui lui était monté aux joues pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

Du haut de son étagère, Lily sourit devant cet aveu indirect, et James lui fit un clin d'oeil, heureux de découvrir que leurs soupçons étaient fondés.

"Je... Je n'y suis pour rien..." balbutia Remus, de plus en plus écarlate.

Mais un hurlement de Lily l'empêcha de poursuivre ses justifications.

Les trois amis tournèrent la tête vers l'étagère, juste à temps pour voir disparaître la petite fée dans un cercle de lumière qui s'était ouvert sous elle à l'improviste.

"LILY !" cria James.

Il vola vers elle à toute vitesse mais ne parvint pas à la rattraper.

Au même instant, un autre cercle apparut sur le lit où se trouvaient encore Sirius et Remus, et tous deux se sentirent attirés vers le bas par une force irrésistible.

"REMUS !" hurla Padfoot.

Et il l'agrippa par la taille, le serrant très fort contre lui.

"Je ne te laisserai pas disparaître encore. Cette fois, je ne te lâche plus", lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et Moony oublia la sensation de chute dans le vide. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur et ne sentait plus que ses frissons de bonheur. Peu importait pour lui de se retrouver même en enfer du moment que Sirius était avec lui.

James ne put qu'assister à la disparition de ses amis et, encore une fois, se sentit terriblement inutile. Mais la raison l'emporta bientôt sur la stupeur et le hibou secoua la tête. Jetant un dernier regard en direction du lit d'où Sirius et Remus avaient disparu, il leur cria d'être prudents et, espérant qu'ils avaient pu l'entendre, plongea dans le cercle de l'étagère à la recherche de Lily.

Pas plus que Padfoot, il n'abandonnerait jamais l'objet de son amour.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Et voilà un deuxième conte qui se termine...  
Quel sera le prochain ?  
Il n'y a aucun indice, cette fois, donc il vous faudra attendre.  
A moins que...  
Allez, deux tous petits extraits du chapitre suivant,  
juste pour vous faire deviner:_

"Notre princesse gît sans vie après avoir mangé de la citrouille empoisonnée. Peux-tu nous suivre à l'endroit où elle repose ? Même morte, elle est tellement belle que nous n'avons pas pu nous résoudre à l'enterrer."

- - -

Au milieu de cette étendue d'herbe se dressait une petite maison - non pas la classique cabane d'un berger ou d'un garde-chasse, mais une maison aux murs de massepain, de Chocogrenouilles et de plumes en sucre.

"C'est... c'est pas possible !" balbutia Remus. "J'ai dû mélanger les contes..."

_Alors, à votre avis, quels sont les deux contes mélangés ?  
Et – plus difficile - quels rôles y tiendront nos héros ?  
Première partie des réponses dans une semaine ! _


	7. Ch 6: BlancheNeige, Hansel et Gretel, 1

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ et _Hansel et Gretel_  
sont des contes des frères Grimm._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

_Je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance parce que demain, je ne serai pas là.  
Et, bien sûr, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez l'avoir un jour à l'avance plutôt qu'un jour en retard._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 6 - Blanche-Neige / Hansel et Gretel (première partie)**

La traversée du portail ne dura que quelques secondes. L'intensité de la lumière diminua et, encore partiellement aveuglé, James tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Péniblement, il se remit debout, puis frotta vigoureusement son bras douloureux tandis que sa vue revenait peu à peu à la normale. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui et remarqué qu'il se trouvait de nouveau près d'une forêt que l'évidence le frappa.

_Debout_ ? Mal au _bras_ ?

James baissa immédiatement les yeux et se regarda de haut en bas. Pas de doute, il avait retrouvé forme humaine.

Il fixa d'abord un regard encore incrédule sur ses bras et ses mains sans plumes, souleva une jambe qui ne ressemblait plus à une patte et, finalement, tâta soigneusement son visage sans y trouver la moindre trace de bec.

Oui, il était bien redevenu lui-même, pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Soulagement qui se transforma vite en euphorie quand il observa sa tenue avec plus d'attention. Robe bleu clair, baguette attachée à la ceinture, manteau bleu foncé qui l'enveloppait élégamment, chapeau pointu à large bord mais sans plume pour en orner les côtés (de fait, des plumes, il en avait déjà eu bien assez !)...

"Moony, tu es génial !" s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Si son ami s'était trouvé là à côté de lui, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras avec joie. Ça n'aurait certainement pas plu à Sirius, mais James aurait volontiers risqué sa vie pour remercier l'artisan de son futur bonheur amoureux. Car, s'il était le sorcier charmant, il ne faisait aucun doute que Lily serait sa princesse et qu'il lui faudrait la sauver d'un méchant ravisseur ou d'un enchantement maléfique. Alors elle se rendrait compte qu'elle pouvait lui accorder toute confiance, elle se jetterait à son cou et l'embrasserait sur les lèvres pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance.

Bon, connaissant Lily, il savait bien qu'une telle chose ne se produirait pas même au bout d'un million d'années mais, s'il parvenait à lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un simple merci, ses chances d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle dépasseraient enfin les probabilités que Snivellus se lave les cheveux.

Tout impatient d'aller secourir sa princesse, James avança à grands pas vers la forêt... sans voir l'obstacle qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il chuta donc violemment, étouffant un juron.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !" s'écria-t-il, très énervé, en ramassant un long morceau de bois blanc à moitié enfui dans une touffe d'herbe.

Il se releva et, voyant l'objet entier, il comprit qu'il avait désormais une deuxième raison de remercier Remus dès qu'il le reverrait.

"Un balai... Moony pense à tout, c'est vraiment l'homme idéal !" s'exclama-t-il en riant à l'idée de la réaction très prévisible qu'aurait Sirius s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Sans cesser de sourire, il enfourcha le balai et, d'une manœuvre digne du meilleur joueur que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ait jamais compté dans ses rangs, le conduisit dans les profondeurs de la forêt en se disant que, côté décor et éléments de base, les contes moldus manquaient vraiment d'originalité. Il était donc tout à fait convaincu que Lily s'était trouvée séquestrée de quelque obscure façon par l'ignoble Snivellus et que Padfoot et Moony le rejoindraient bientôt pour l'aider dans sa quête... à condition que Moony n'ait pas décidé de rester en tête à tête avec Padfoot dans quelque cabane abandonnée au milieu des bois. Étant donné son comportement dans l'histoire précédente, l'éventualité que Remus ait un faible pour Sirius était en train de devenir plus qu'un simple soupçon dans l'esprit observateur de James, qui n'aurait donc pas été surpris de voir ses amis à nouveau en couple dans ce nouveau conte. Découvrir les fantasmes de Moony se révélait plus intéressant que prévu, et James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant l'expression stupide qui apparaîtrait sur le visage de Sirius quand il lui apprendrait que ses sentiments pourraient très bien être réciproques.

Penché en avant pour gagner de la vitesse, il vola adroitement entre les arbres. Il était non seulement impatient de trouver Lily, mais aussi de s'assurer qu'il avait raison au sujet de Remus. Il était justement en train de réfléchir au moyen d'aborder la question quand il lui sembla entendre des voix enfantines qui l'appelaient avec animation.

Il freina brusquement et regarda d'un air perplexe le sentier désert. Aurait-il rêvé ? C'est alors qu'il vit deux très petits personnages arriver vers lui en courant à perdre haleine. Et quand, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, James reconnu avec stupeur les traits des deux enfants.

- Padfoot ! Moony !

Il descendit immédiatement de son balai, qu'il laissa tomber par terre, et rejoignit ses amis, son incrédulité augmentant à chaque pas. Il s'agissait bien de Sirius et Remus, en version "réduite". Ils portaient tous les deux une veste verte, un pantalon blanc dont le bas disparaissait sous des bottes de cuir et un drôle de chapeau, assorti à la veste, qui pendait d'un côté de la tête. Ils atteignaient à peine la hauteur de la taille de James et, quand les deux petits garçons levèrent les yeux pour mieux voir leur ami, Prongs nota aussi que leurs visages enfantins comportaient en plus des oreilles pointues.

"Enfin, tu t'es arrêté !" soupira Sirius quand il eut repris son souffle. "On n'en pouvait plus, à force de courir derrière toi !"

'Vous êtes quoi, exactement ?" demanda James, la tête penchée et une main caressant son menton en un geste perplexe.

"Des petits frères elfes", répondit Remus, tandis que Sirius remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. "On était censés être des nains, mais j'ai pensé que ça ne plairait pas à Padfoot."

"Des nains ?" répéta James en relevant la tête, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Vous voulez dire que ce conte, c'est _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ ?"

"Pardon: _Blanche-Neige et les deux elfes des bois_", précisa Sirius en croisant les bras. "Je refuse d'être associé à un nain ou à une créature comme Kreacher !"

"Les elfes de maison ne sont pas tous aussi odieux que Kreacher, Padfoot", lui fit remarquer Remus avec un petit sourire.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire mais James l'empêcha de savourer ce moment béni en le poussant de côté pour serrer Moony dans ses bras avec grand enthousiasme.

"Moony, tu es absolument merveilleux !"

Remus écarquilla les yeux de surprise et, avant même de se rendre compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer tant James le serrait fort, il vit Sirius fondre sur leur ami pour lui pincer la jambe.

"Padfoot !" cria James avec une grimace de douleur.

Sirius lâcha prise.

"TU FAIS _QUOI_, LÀ ?"

La voix de Sirius était plutôt calme mais parut terriblement menaçante à James qui, après toutes ces années, connaissait parfaitement chaque nuance des humeurs de son meilleur ami.

"Je remercie Remus. L'histoire de Blanche-Neige est le seul conte moldu que je connaisse et, puisque je suis le sorcier charmant, je devrai réveiller ma princesse avec un baiser. Enfin je vais pouvoir embrasser Lily, et c'est grâce à Moony !"

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un sourire amusé, mais James était trop pris par son rêve éveillé pour s'en apercevoir. Finalement, Remus s'inclina en une imitation de salut respectueux et indiqua un chemin entre les arbres.

"Notre princesse gît sans vie après avoir mangé de la citrouille empoisonnée. Peux-tu nous suivre à l'endroit où elle repose ? Même morte, elle est tellement belle que nous n'avons pas pu nous résoudre à l'enterrer."

"Comme tu veux, mon ami", récita Prongs en s'inclinant à son tour, et quelques instants plus tard ils s'enfonçaient tous les trois dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Remus marchait en tête, James et Sirius le suivant à quelques pas de distance.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pincer, Padfoot !" se plaignit le jeune Potter, certain que Remus était trop loin devant pour l'entendre.

"Tu as pris Moony dans tes bras !" répliqua Sirius, toujours fâché.

"Allez, tu n'es quand même pas réellement jaloux ! Je te rappelle que tu es comme un frère pour moi et que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. En plus, je suis amoureux de Lily alors, aussi mignon que soit Remus, il ne m'intéresse absolument pas de cette façon."

Sirius ne répondit pas et continua à marcher tête baissée, la relevant seulement de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'oeil furtif à l'objet de son amour.

"Je crois que tu es juste fâché contre toi-même", reprit James, "parce que tu aimerais bien prendre Moony dans tes bras aussi mais que tu n'oses pas. On ne dirait pas que tu es un Gryffondor, tu sais ? Si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas la fin de la septième année. J'irais le voir _tout de suite_ et je lui dirais ce que je ressens. Tu pourrais très bien avoir une bonne surprise, tu sais ?"

"Ouais, c'est ça !" marmonna Sirius en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches. "Remus ne pourra jamais me voir autrement que comme un ami !"

Prongs secoua la tête, agacé, mais, avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit à l'évidente idiotie de Padfoot, une chose très étrange, située à sa droite, attira son attention.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Remus se tourna dans la direction indiquée par son ami mais James s'était déjà précipité, courant entre les arbres, Sirius sur les talons.

"Attendez !" appela-t-il. "Si on s'éloigne du sentier, on risque de ne pas arriver à retrouver le chemin !"

Mais les deux autres étaient déjà trop loin. Remus ne put que se précipiter à leur suite, en soupirant d'agacement, pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Quand il les rejoignit enfin dans une vaste clairière, il comprit la raison de leur curiosité et, surtout, de leur émerveillement. Au milieu de cette étendue d'herbe se dressait une petite maison - non pas la classique cabane d'un berger ou d'un garde-chasse, mais une maison aux murs de massepain, de Chocogrenouilles et de plumes en sucre.

"C'est... c'est pas possible !" balbutia Remus. "J'ai dû mélanger les contes..."

Sans l'écouter, Sirius et James coururent voir d'encore plus près cet endroit invitant, une expression gourmande sur le visage et les yeux brillants d'avidité.

"NON ! ATTENDEZ !" hurla Moony, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Dès que les deux garçons se furent suffisamment approchés de la maison, de longs tentacules en réglisse surgirent hors des murs et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs poignets et de leur taille, les attirant vers le bâtiment.

Remus pointa immédiatement sa baguette mais, au même instant, une voix rauque lança un _Expelliarmus_ et il se retrouva avec la main désespérément vide.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où était venue la voix et distingua, près de la porte de cette étrange maison, une silhouette encapuchonnée qui tenait la baguette arrachée à son adversaire.

Remus retint son souffle, cherchant un moyen de libérer ses amis pris au piège contre les parois de massepain et de chocolat. Mais l'inconnu éclata d'un rire grossier et lui ordonna de se rendre, déclarant que ces deux infortunés étaient désormais en son pouvoir. Puis il fit glisser le capuchon sur ses épaules et les trois garçons stupéfaits virent apparaître le visage familier de Regulus Black.

"Moony, ne me dis pas que c'est lui la méchante sorcière ?"

James éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Sirius, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête pour exprimer toute son approbation.

"Je dois reconnaître que mon frère est parfait pour ce rôle !"

Remus, embarrassé, marmonna quelques mots indistincts et Regulus, lassé d'être ainsi ignoré si peu respectueusement, agita sa baguette pour que les tentacules de réglisse se resserrent douloureusement autour de la taille et des poignets de ses deux prisonniers, les collant plus encore contre le mur.

Moony fit mine de se porter à leur secours mais le cadet des Black dirigea de nouveau la baguette vers lui, et il s'arrêta net.

"Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Maintenant tiens-toi tranquille si tu veux que tes amis restent sains et saufs."

"Moony !" cria Padfoot.

Il essaya de se libérer, mais les tentacules se resserrèrent encore, l'attirant avec James à travers les parois de consistance très molle qui ne tardèrent pas à les engloutir tous les deux.

"Moony !" hurla encore Sirius, et le regard inquiet de Remus fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du mur et de se retrouver à l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand ses yeux furent de nouveau capables de distinguer quelque chose, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit assez exigu, entouré de barreaux épais et menaçants.

"C'est une cellule", constata James. "Et on n'a plus de baguettes..."

Le petit elfe porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture. Il ne rencontra que de l'air et laissa échapper un juron.

"Zut ! Comment on va faire pour sortir de là ? Et où est Remus ?"

Prongs détacha une plume en sucre de la paroi, et le morceau manquant fut aussitôt remplacé par une autre confiserie.

"Les murs se reconstituent indéfiniment, donc il est inutile de les manger", remarqua-t-il ensuite. "Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est d'attendre que Moony nous trouve. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de ce genre dans _Blanche-Neige_, alors il est le seul à savoir ce qui va se passer."

"Si Regulus ose lui faire du mal, je..."

"Padfoot, c'est un loup-garou. Il est beaucoup plus fort que nous, il s'en sortira."

"Oui, mais il est beaucoup trop gentil et puis, maintenant, il ressemble à un enfant. Comment il fera pour nous libérer ?"

"Il ne pourra pas, en effet."

Regulus s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule et fixa sur ses prisonniers un regard de feinte commisération.

"Où est Remus ?"

"J'ai besoin de deux garçons jeunes et forts pour mon repas. Le troisième est un peu chétif à mon goût, alors j'ai décidé qu'il s'occuperait des tâches domestiques. Bien entendu, il faudra que vous engraissiez un peu, mais je sais que vous ne me ferez pas attendre longtemps: chacune des confiseries qui composent cette maison vous fera prendre deux kilos à la fois."

James cracha immédiatement la plume en sucre qu'il était en train de sucer et tâta son tour de taille avec inquiétude.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas", dit Regulus en éclatant d'un rire mauvais. "Tôt ou tard, vous aurez envie de manger - et moi, je suis _très_ patient..."

Il quitta la pièce sans cesser de ricaner, claquant la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

La voix de Prongs avait perdu le ton assuré et maîtrisé qu'elle avait un peu plus tôt.

"Je sais déjà que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps: rien que de voir toutes ces bonnes choses me met l'eau à la bouche..."

"Pense à Evans amoureuse d'un autre et tu verras que ça te coupera l'appétit..."

"C'est à ça que tu penses, Padfoot ?"

Sirius s'adossa aux barreaux et leva les yeux vers le plafond, l'air troublé.

"Tous les jours", dit-il simplement. "Et cacher mes sentiments devient de plus en plus difficile."

"Dis-le-lui."

James s'assit à côté de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la serrant un peu en un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué que, dans ces contes, Moony a toujours imaginé que lui et toi..."

"Padfoot ! Prongs !"

Un chuchotement pressé interrompit les révélations du sorcier charmant, et les deux prisonniers se tournèrent en même temps vers la source de cet appel.

"Moony !", s'exclama Sirius.

Voir enfin son ami le soulagea d'un grand poids.

Remus s'approcha de la cellule et s'agrippa aux barreaux, le visage illuminé d'un sourire de joie et de soulagement.

"Je suis content que vous alliez bien. J'étais tellement inquiet quand je vous ai vus disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison !"

"Où est Regulus ?" demanda James en jetant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux au delà de l'endroit où se tenait le petit elfe.

"Il est en train de préparer de la Bièraubeurre grossissante pour vous. Il veut vous faire engraisser pour pouvoir vous manger."

"Oui, il nous a déjà fait part de ses intentions", répondit Sirius, sarcastique. "Mais toi, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?"

Remus répondit d'un sourire et, glissant une main entre les barreaux, effleura légèrement le bras de son ami pour le remercier de sa sollicitude.

"Rien. À part m'obliger à laver ses chaussettes. Maintenant, je suis censé faire la vaisselle, mais les assiettes et les couverts ont eu la gentillesse de décider de se laver tout seuls pour me permettre de me faufiler ici. Même les objets de cette maison ne supportent plus tous les problèmes que crée leur maître..."

Sirius posa la main sur celle de Remus et, voyant que celui-ci ne retirait pas la sienne, s'autorisa à la serrer plus fort. Geste que Remus imita aussitôt.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite. Tu sais où il a caché nos baguettes ?"

Moony secoua la tête.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je les ai cherchées, mais il a dû les enfermer dans le débarras. Les balais ont trop peur; ils n'ont pas voulu m'aider."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais là je regrette vraiment de ne plus être un hibou !" se lamenta James en regardant tristement la plume en sucre qu'il avait jetée à terre. "Je pourrais me transformer en Prongs, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de casser ces barreaux à coup de bois de cerf. Et Padfoot ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose non plus, vu sa taille actuelle... Si Wormtail était là, il pourrait sortir et t'aider à chercher les baguettes, mais..."

"J'ai trouvé !"

Sirius lâcha la main de Remus et coupa brusquement la parole à son meilleur ami tout en plissant les lèvres en un drôle de sourire victorieux. Les deux autres n'eurent même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui passait par la tête: en un clin d'oeil, ils avaient déjà devant eux la forme canine de leur ami, ou plutôt une petite boule de poils noire qui se glissa facilement entre deux barreaux et sauta dans les bras de Remus.

"Mais bien sûr !" s'écria James. "Sirius a la taille d'un enfant, alors Padfoot est forcément un tout petit chien ! Très bonne idée, mon vieux !"

Mais aucun de ses deux amis ne semblaient prêter la moindre attention à ses paroles. Le petit chien s'était mis à lécher les lèvres, le visage et le nez de Remus tout en remuant vivement la queue, et Remus essayait de l'en empêcher – mais il riait quand même.

"Arrête, Padfoot ! Enfin, Paddy..." corrigea-t-il en pensant que ce diminutif serait plus adapté à la taille actuelle de l'Animagus. "Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de rester enfermé, mais maintenant tu es libre", ajouta-t-il tendrement, et son regard se fit plus doux tandis qu'il caressait le pelage soyeux, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la chevelure lisse et noire dans laquelle il souhaitait pouvoir passer les doigts depuis des mois déjà.

Paddy jappa joyeusement au contact de cette main dont il sentait la chaleur à travers son pelage. Il donna encore un coup de langue sur le menton et les lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait en souhaitant qu'une espèce d'instinct canin incontrôlable pousse Remus à lui rendre la pareille.

"_Paddy_..." intervint James en insistant sur le nouveau surnom, "Quand tu auras fini de baver sur Moony comme un animal en chaleur, tu pourrais trouver un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici aussi ?"

Remus cessa immédiatement de caresser le petit chien et baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé tandis que Padfoot laissait échapper un petit aboiement frustré avant de se mettre à grogner contre celui qui venait d'interrompre ce moment de tendresse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?"

Moony sentit son coeur bondir de peur et se retourna lentement, sachant déjà qu'il allait voir la silhouette menaçante de Regulus se détacher dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Où est passé l'autre elfe ?" cria le méchant sorcier.

En un éclair, il se trouva près de Remus, lui attrapa le bras et le poussa violemment contre les barres de fer. Moony s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et Sirius se libéra de son étreinte pour se précipiter d'un bond sur Regulus, dont il mordit le mollet.

Même si sa forme de chiot l'avait aidé à sortir de sa prison, Sirius regretta l'habituelle taille imposante de Padfoot, car il ne parvint pas à empêcher Regulus de le saisir par le cou pour le jeter d'un geste brusque vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Maudit sac à puces, tu vas me le payer !"

La "méchante sorcière" brandit sa baguette.

"_Cru_..." commença-t-elle.

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Sirius !" hurla Remus et, malgré l'évidente différence de taille et de poids, il se jeta sur leur ennemi pour lui assener un coup de poing à l'endroit où ça pouvait lui faire le plus mal.

Regulus pâlit et se plia en deux. Il avait laissé échapper sa baguette, que son adversaire ramassa promptement.

"Stupéfix !"

Aussitôt que Regulus fut figé et tombé à terre, les tiroirs du buffet qui se trouvait dans la pièce s'ouvrirent brusquement, libérant des fourchettes et des couteaux qui en jaillirent pour se planter dans le plancher autour de lui, bloquant ses vêtements au sol afin qu'il ne puisse pas bouger même quand il aurait repris connaissance.

"Merci, mes amis", leur dit Remus.

Puis il dirigea sa baguette vers la cellule et libéra James avant de se retourner au son d'une voix qui l'appelait d'un ton anxieux.

"Remus..."

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme vous l'avez constaté, tout le monde avait bien trouvé  
les deux contes et deviné que Remus accéderait au souhait de James  
en lui donnant le rôle du sorcier charmant._

_Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?  
Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le savoir !_

_Merci de votre fidélité. Akari en est très touchée._


	8. Ch 7: BlancheNeige, Hansel et Gretel, 2

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _Blanche-Neige et les sept nains_ et _Hansel et Gretel_  
sont des contes des frères Grimm._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 7 - Blanche-Neige / Hansel et Gretel (deuxième partie)**

Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine (ou plutôt sa forme d'elfe) et avançait lentement vers son ami en se tenant l'épaule gauche, apparemment douloureuse.

"Padfoot !"

Remus se précipita à ses côtés mais n'osa pas le toucher de peur de lui faire mal.

"Ça va ? Tu es blessé ?"

"Inutile..." marmonna Sirius, tête basse, en passant sans s'arrêter à côté de Remus.

"Quoi ?"

Moony l'attrapa par le coude et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Je dis que je suis complètement inutile ! Voilà, t'es content ?" cria le garçon aux cheveux noirs, faisant sursauter les petites cuillères, qui se réfugièrent aussitôt dans leur buffet. "Regulus aurait pu faire n'importe quoi et je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aboyer comme un idiot et me retrouver projeté dans les airs en te laissant seul face à ce fou ! Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu t'aider et je t'ai mis en danger."

"Sirius !" protesta Remus en serrant les mains autour des poignets de son ami, l'attirant vers lui. "Je suis particulièrement fort même sous forme humaine et je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Quel est le _vrai_ problème ?"

Sirius sursauta et, pour Remus, cette réaction confirmait que son ami se sentait encore coupable d'avoir révélé son secret à Snape.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé", répéta Remus. "Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu ailles bien."

Comme les mains de Moony relâchaient leur étreinte autour de ses poignets, Sirius, sans réfléchir aux conséquences possibles de son geste, s'arrangea pour que leurs doigts s'entremêlent.

"Au moins une fois... je voudrais que ce soit mon tour de prendre soin de toi", avoua-t-il en appuyant le front contre celui de son ami.

Remus eut l'impression que son coeur battait si fort qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment. Mais il n'osa ni bouger ni parler. Il avait bien trop peur de briser ce bonheur qui l'envahissait tout entier grâce à la proximité et à la chaleur de Sirius.

Sirius approcha encore un peu plus le visage de celui de Remus. Grisé par son odeur, il ferma les yeux et leur nez se touchèrent. Il oublia alors tout précepte de prudence et entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'intention de capturer celles de Moony. Mais, avant qu'il atteigne ce trophée tant convoité, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col et le soulever brusquement de terre, l'éloignant de celui dont il rêvait.

"Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps d'y aller ?"

La voix familière de James les ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Remus baissa rapidement les yeux pour tenter de cacher un embarras néanmoins évident.

"Je... Je crois que je vais aller chercher nos baguettes", balbutia-t-il très vite.

Et, sans regarder les autres, il s'empressa de quitter la pièce. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il avait un monstrueux dragon aux trousses.

"Mais enfin, Prongs, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Une occasion comme celle-là ne se représentera jamais et..."

"Contrôle ton tempérament bouillant, Impétueux !"

"Impétueux !"

James reposa le petit elfe sur le sol et le regarda avec réprobation.

"Impétueux et Avisé. Vous auriez dû être les nains de Blanche-Neige, non ? Alors vous devez avoir des noms de nains... (°) A part ça, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu allais embrasser ton frère ?"

"Mais Moony n'est pas vraiment mon frère !"

"Il l'est dans cette histoire, et vous ne ferez rien d'incestueux en ma présence ! En plus, vous êtes des enfants, là, ce serait encore pire ! Bref, choisis mieux ton moment, la prochaine fois !"

"Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une prochaine fois..."

"Je les ai trouvées !"

Remus réapparut avec un grand sourire, et Sirius remercia Merlin qu'il arrive ainsi juste au bon moment pour lui épargner un autre sermon de Prongs.

"Quand je leur ai dit que Regulus était stupéfixé, les balais ont enfin accepté d'ouvrir leur placard, alors j'ai pu récupérer les baguettes."

"Parfait !" s'exclama James en prenant la baguette que lui tendait Moony. "Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut partir chercher la maison de Blanche-Neige ?"

Remus hocha distraitement la tête et tendit l'autre baguette à Sirius en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard. Il savait que tout ce qu'avait dit son ami avait été dicté par son sentiment de culpabilité à propos de cette histoire d'amitié trahie, et il se maudit intérieurement plusieurs fois d'avoir laissé ses propres sentiments prendre le dessus. Si James n'était pas intervenu, il se serait probablement jeté sur les lèvres de Sirius, et leur amitié en aurait été irrémédiablement gâchée. Il pourrait vivre éternellement en gardant son amour secret, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être repoussé ni de voir le dégoût se peindre sur le visage de Padfoot quand il apprendrait la vérité.

Et, s'il y avait une chose que Remus Lupin craignait plus que la pleine lune, c'était bien de ne pas être accepté.

"Alors, on y va ?" insista James, impatient. "Je veux retrouver Lily."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?" demanda Sirius avec une grimace en indiquant son frère qui gisait encore évanoui sur le sol.

"La maison s'en occupera", répondit Remus, sortant enfin de ses pensées. "Nous, on doit retrouver Blanche-Neige: plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on retournera dans notre monde."

"Bien parlé, Avisé !" approuva Sirius.

Puis, voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami, il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice et attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

"C'est à cause de Prongs", expliqua-t-il. "C'est lui qui a dit qu'on devait avoir des noms de nains !"

Remus ne put qu'éclater de rire. Reléguant ses peurs au fond de son coeur, il referma aussi les doigts autour de ceux de Sirius et quitta cette étrange maison avec ses deux amis.

° ° °

"C'est encore loin ?" demanda James pour la dixième fois depuis qu'ils marchaient de nouveau dans les bois.

"Tu es impatient de rencontrer ta belle, hein ?" commenta Sirius, qui continuait de tenir la main de Moony comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Remus, pour sa part, n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à la douce chaleur que cette proximité lui procurait. Bien qu'il lui semblât sentir sa peau brûler à l'endroit où Padfoot la touchait, il s'abandonna complètement à ce moment paradisiaque, ivre de Sirius, de ses cheveux noirs, de ses yeux gris et de ses lèvres qui affichaient un sourire moqueur mais charmant.

"On est arrivés."

Padfoot s'arrêta soudain et indiqua du doigt une trouée dans les arbres.

Au centre de la nouvelle clairière se trouvait, bien en vue, un cercueil de cristal dans lequel reposait un corps.

"Lily !" s'exclama James, débordant d'enthousiasme.

Et, avant que les deux autres puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il se précipita vers le cercueil, posant ensuite les mains sur le couvercle transparent pour contempler la radieuse beauté de sa princesse endormie.

Un instant plus tard, il se jetait sur Remus et, l'ayant cloué au sol de tout son poids, lui enserrait le cou des deux mains comme pour l'étrangler.

"Moony, petit salopard, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?"

Sirius éclata de rire et, malgré la situation assez peu confortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, Remus se laissa gagner par son hilarité. Il était tout simplement incapable de rester impassible devant l'expression furieuse de Prongs.

"Enfin, comment est-ce que ça a pu te venir à l'esprit ! Jamais je n'embrasserai Snivellus !"

"Si tu voyais ta tête, Prongs !"

Sirius s'était appuyé contre un arbre et riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

"Tu étais persuadé que tu trouverais Lily et en fait..."

"Tais-toi, toi !"

James lâcha Remus et avança d'un air menaçant vers son autre ami, lui coupant toute possibilité de fuite.

"Tu t'es 'sacrifié' bien volontiers la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas encore, puisque tu es maintenant un expert en la matière ?"

"Oh, je ne pourrais pas te priver d'un tel honneur !" répliqua ironiquement Sirius tout en affectant un air contrit. "Maintenant c'est toi le sorcier charmant, et toi seul peut réveiller la gracieuse princesse terrassée par la mort..."

"Je peux même faire mieux que ça !" le menaça Prongs en pointant sa baguette. "_Petrificus totalus_ !"

Sirius devint tout raide contre l'arbre et James en profita pour retourner vers Remus et reprendre la "conversation" interrompue.

"Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de ta part, Moony !" lui dit-il sombrement en toisant le petite elfe de toute sa hauteur.

Mais Remus ne se laissa pas impressionner par la différence de stature et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, adressa à son ami un sourire rien moins qu'innocent.

"Mr Prongs oublie souvent que Mr Moony est également un Maraudeur…"

"Et Mr Moony oublie que Mr Prongs peut être pire, quand il le veut… Par exemple, en ce moment, Mr Prongs serait ravi de savoir pourquoi il doit embrasser Mr Tête Graisseuse alors que Mr Moony a choisi Mr Padfoot…"

Remus cessa immédiatement de sourire et fixa des yeux écarquillés sur James, qui constata avec plaisir que ses paroles avaient bien produit l'effet escompté.

"Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je veux dire que, quand c'était toi qui étais endormi, tu t'es bien gardé de choisir Snivellus comme prince pour t'embrasser !"

Remus souhaita que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse à l'instant mais, comprenant que cela ne se produirait pas et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de Prongs, il baissa la tête en avalant bruyamment sa salive dans une dernière tentative de dominer son embarras. Il avait déjà compris, en voyant le décor, que le conte précédent était celui de la princesse qui tombe endormie à la suite d'un maléfice et que seul un baiser d'amour peut réveiller, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son subconscient ait pu aller jusqu'à laisser cette histoire inchangée et faire en sorte que Sirius l'embrasse réellement.

"Il te plaît ?"

"Quoi ?"

Remus releva la tête sans se soucier du rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et fixa James d'un air ébahi.

"Sirius… Il te plaît ?"

A l'instant précis où le sens de cette question se fit jour dans son esprit, Moony oublia momentanément comment respirer et tout se brouilla dans sa tête.

Remarquant l'embarras croissant de son ami, Prongs lui adressa un grand sourire et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

"C'est bien vrai, alors ?"

"Ne lui dis pas !"

Moony détourna les yeux. Sa voix légèrement tremblante trahissait son anxiété et sa nervosité.

"Mes sentiments ne regardent que moi. S'il savait, il serait gêné et il s'éloignerait de moi…"

"Mais Sirius…"

"Je sais que Sirius est un véritable ami et ne me laisserait jamais tomber", interrompit le petit elfe. "Mais il finirait forcément par se comporter différemment après cette révélation, et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié et sa confiance. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, James, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que rien ne change."

"Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais lui faire ? De quoi je devrais m'inquiéter ?"

James avait renoncé à suivre le raisonnement de Moony et le regardait, perplexe, la tête penchée de côté.

"Je viens de te dire que je suis amoureux de ton meilleur ami. C'est normal que tu te demandes si je ne vais pas faire pression sur lui ou…"

James le fit taire d'un signe de la main et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je commence vraiment à douter de votre santé mentale, à toi et à Padfoot ! Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez… Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter seulement pour lui ? Toi aussi, tu es mon ami, et il est évident que cette histoire te fait souffrir autant que le fait d'être un loup-garou. En plus, tu oublies que je vis aussi un amour à sens unique depuis pas mal de temps… Qui pourrait te comprendre mieux que moi ?"

"Merci, James", murmura Remus en souriant.

Mais Prongs n'avait pas l'intention de s'en tenir là.

"Mais non ! Tu pourras me remercier comme il se doit en me nommant parrain du petit Mizar", déclara-t-il.

Puis, face à l'expression déconcertée de Moony, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

"Mais ça, c'est quelque chose qu'il devra te dire lui-même. D'ailleurs, je suis curieux de voir comment il s'y prendra pour te convaincre… En tout cas, maintenant, tu vas aller trouver Sirius et lui dire que…"

"POTTER !"

Le cœur de James fit un bond au son de cette voix irritée qui lui était si familière et, impatient de croiser le regard des yeux verts de Lily, il oublia complètement son rôle de conseiller en affaires de cœur.

"Evans ! Je suis content que tu ailles bien, j'étais tellement inquiet ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?"

La jeune fille portait une robe ample, jaune à fleurs rouges, un tablier blanc et, noué sur la tête, un horrible foulard vert qui cachait la masse vaporeuse de ses cheveux roux. Elle tenait à la main une longue cuillère en bois qu'elle agitait nerveusement sous le nez du sorcier charmant comme pour l'en menacer.

"Je suis la terrible Moldue des bois… ça ne se voit pas ? Snape s'est trouvé mal après avoir goûté mon pâté de citrouille, et sache que ça m'a passablement agacée. Alors dépêche-toi de le réveiller, qu'on puisse quitter cet endroit plein de gens ingrats !"

"Non, Evans !"

James se jeta littéralement aux pieds de la jeune fille. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Tu ne peux pas vouloir aussi que j'embrasse Snivellus !"

"Si tu ne le réveilles pas, on restera coincés ici pour toujours et je te jure que, si tu m'obliges à porter cette robe ridicule encore longtemps, je ferai de ta vie un enfer, Potter !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Remus: c'est lui qui a inventé cette histoire, et c'est lui qui devrait embrasser Snivellus !"

"James ?"

Sirius apparut derrière Lily, suivit de Moony, et l'expression de son visage disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le sort d'immobilisation lancé par son meilleur ami.

"Qui t'a libéré ? Remus ! Je le savais ! Évidemment, tu es de son côté…"

"Désolé, James…" s'excusa Remus avec un sourire.

Et James comprit que, comme toujours, il serait incapable de rester fâché longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard suppliant.

"Oh, je te déteste, quand tu fais ça !" affirma-t-il donc en levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Mais pourquoi justement Snivellus ?"

"Ne te fâche pas sur lui !" intervint Sirius. "En fait, c'est ta faute, si on en est là ! C'est toi qui a jeté ce livre sur la table, et c'est toi aussi qui a demandé à jouer le rôle du sorcier charmant."

"Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as insulté le livre, et que mon souhait d'être le sorcier charmant était étroitement lié à la condition que Lily soit la princesse !"

"Tu ne l'avais pas précisé, ça…"

"Ah, parce qu'il fallait préc…"

La longue cuillère s'abattit alternativement sur la tête des deux garçons. Puis, tandis que James et Sirius massaient leur crâne douloureux, Lily s'approcha du cercueil de cristal, faisant mine de l'ouvrir.

"J'ai compris, il faut que je m'en occupe moi-même."

"NON !"

James s'interposa entre elle et le cercueil, écartant les bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore.

"Je ne te laisserai jamais embrasser Snivellus !"

"Si on veut sortir de ce conte, il faut bien que quelqu'un le réveille, Potter ! Donc…"

"Je le ferai."

James baissa les bras et regarda Lily dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux, pour qu'elle se rende bien compte de l'énormité du sacrifice qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter, puis il lui tourna le dos, souleva le couvercle du cercueil et se pencha sur Snape avec une grimace parfaitement expressive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il gardait les yeux étroitement fermés et arborait l'expression pitoyable d'un condamné conscient de n'avoir aucune chance de salut. Sirius et Remus le regardaient avec inquiétude et Lily, appuyée contre un arbre, jouait avec sa cuillère d'un air agacé.

"J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu..." soupira-t-elle.

Puis, voyant l'air interrogateur des deux petits elfes, elle ajouta:

"Laissez tomber... Écoute, Potter..."

Mais, juste à ce moment, James se pencha brusquement et, retenant sa respiration, s'approcha juste assez pour que ses lèvres effleurent brièvement celles de Snape.

Lily attendit qu'il ait cessé de vomir et lui asséna avec fureur un grand coup de cuillère sur la tête.

"Potter... Tu es stupide, ou quoi !"

"Mais Evans ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de me dépêcher de le réveiller ! Et Merlin sait que je ne tenais vraiment pas à faire ça !"

"Et tu as l'impression que ça a marché, là ?"

James battit des paupières plusieurs fois, puis tendit le cou et regarda vers le cercueil, dans lequel Snape reposait toujours paisiblement.

"Mais... mais... Je ne comprends pas... Eh ! Je ne l'embrasserai pas une deuxième fois, c'est clair ?"

"Qui t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu l'embrasses !" répliqua Lily, exaspérée. "Le baiser ne fonctionne que si l'un des deux aime l'autre, et je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas pour vous... A moins que tu m'aies caché quelque chose, Potter..."

Le visage du sorcier charmant devint, si possible, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et, avec un tremblement convulsif, James se tourna lentement vers Moony, bien décidé, cette fois, à l'étrangler pour de bon.

Mais Remus ne s'aperçut absolument pas de la menace qui pesait sur sa vie. Il était trop occupé à tenter de dissimuler l'embarras qu'avaient provoqué les paroles de Lily. Puisque, comme James le lui avait appris, Sirius s'était trouvé obligé de l'embrasser dans l'histoire de la Belle au Bois Dormant, et puisque ce baiser l'avait bien réveillé, Padfoot ne mettrait pas longtemps à assimiler ce que venait de dire Lily et à comprendre que son ami éprouvait pour lui un sentiment pour le moins profond.

Toutefois, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que Sirius, à l'instant même, craignait exactement la même chose. L'Animagus ne doutait pas que le jeune lycanthrope, ayant sélectionné lui-même les contes pour le livre, avait compris par qui et comment il avait été réveillé dans l'histoire précédente. Le discours d'Evans lui ferait comprendre aussi que le baiser qu'il avait reçu était un authentique baiser d'amour... Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer d'appréhension à l'idée de l'inévitable confrontation qui suivrait.

"Remus !"

James semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère.

"Cette fois je ne te pardonnerai pas, il n'y aura pas de sourires qui tiennent !"

"Il fallait juste que tu réveilles Snape", expliqua Moony en évitant de regarder dans la direction de Padfoot. "C'est toi qui en as déduit que tu devais l'embrasser. Nous, on ne t'a jamais dit de le faire..."

Prongs ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se rendit compte avec horreur que son ami avait raison: il s'était laissé emporté au delà de toute raison par la joie de se trouver dans l'histoire de _Blanche-Neige_ avec Lily.

"Mais le conte..." tenta-t-il de protester.

Remus secoua la tête.

"Je ne serais quand même pas allé jusqu'à te faire embrasser Snape ! Même si j'admets que le spectacle auquel on vient d'assister était grandiose."

"Ça, tu peux le dire !" confirma Sirius en ricanant. "Après tout, ça pourrait être une bonne chose, finalement... Si tu n'arrives pas à convaincre Evans de sortir avec toi, tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur Snivellus."

"Et toi, pourquoi tu n..." commença James, mais le regard malheureux de Moony le dissuada de terminer la phrase.

Lily lui assena un énième coup de cuillère sur la tête avant de prendre la situation en main.

"Snape s'est évanoui après avoir mangé mon pâté de citrouille - ça tu me le payeras, Lupin, parce que je cuisine très bien ! - et toi, Potter, tu es le seul à pouvoir le réveiller parce que, d'après Black et Lupin, tu possèdes une espèce de trésor qui peut se révéler utile dans un cas comme celui-ci..."

"Un trésor !" s'exclama James en fixant sur Sirius et Remus un regard abasourdi. "Il ne sera jamais dit que je possède quelque chose qui puisse faire du bien à Snivellus !"

"Pas à Snivellus, James", expliqua patiemment Remus. "Tu as quelque chose qui peut réveiller Blanche-Neige et nous faire enfin sortir de cette histoire."

"Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas dormir Blanche-Snape pour toujours ? Le sorcier charmant épousera la terrible Moldue et ils élèveront Avisé et Impétueux comme leurs propres enfants..."

"Sûrement pas !" protesta énergiquement Sirius. "Remus et moi, on ne peut pas rester fr.. enfants ! On ne peut pas rester des enfants !" se corrigea-t-il en hâte. "Alors sors donc ces fichues potions et finissons-en !"

James claqua des doigts.

"Les potions ! Je comprends, maintenant, de quoi vous vouliez parler !"

"Par contre, moi, je ne comprends toujours rien", intervint Lily en croisant les bras d'un air agacé.

"Tu vois, Evans", commença James en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille - qui lui lança un regard noir. "Je ne me déplace jamais sans ma réserve personnelle de potions. On ne peut jamais savoir quand on va avoir besoin de Polynectar, de Véritaserum, de quelque chose pour transformer les cheveux ou allonger le nez..."

"Ça ne peut servir qu'à tes stupides blagues, Potter..."

"Tu ne me trahiras pas, n'est-ce pas, Evans ?" se rassura James en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Et comme mes deux amis ici présents sont complètement nuls en Potions..."

"James, n'en rajoute pas..."

Remus fronçait les sourcils, et James se hâta de conclure:

"Je disais donc... Peter et moi, on a préparé une petite réserve de potions qui pourraient être utiles, y compris des antidotes, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que peuvent tramer les Serpentards..."

"Les Serpentards, hein ?" marmonna Lily, mais James ne releva pas et se contenta de tirer d'une poche secrète de sa robe une petite boîte qu'il agrandit ensuite d'un coup de baguette.

"Voyons..." dit-il, pensif, en passant en revue les flacons colorés. "Quelque chose contre l'intoxication alimentaire..."

"Potter !"

"Ne t'en prends pas à lui, Lily ! C'est pas toi qui as dit que Snape s'est senti mal à cause de ton pâté ?"

"Remus, je te jure que tu me le payeras !" souffla la jeune fille tandis que James poussait une exclamation de triomphe indiquant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

"La voilà ! Quelques gouttes de ce breuvage et Blanche-Snape redeviendra comme avant... hélas !"

Sans plus attendre, il tapa sur le gros nez de Snape pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche et lui versa un peu d'antidote sur la langue.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Snape battit des paupières mais, avant qu'il ouvre les yeux et s'éveille complètement, James, jetant Sirius dans les bras de Lily et attrapant Remus dans les siens, se mit à courir comme un forcené.

"Fuyons avant qu'il nous voie, sinon on ne va plus pouvoir s'en débarrasser !"

"Mais tu comptes aller où, Potter ?" cria Lily en se précipitant à sa suite.

"Le plus loin possible de lui ! Et le premier qui osera me rappeler que je l'ai embrassé se verra enfermé pour deux nuits dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !"

"Je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec Snivellus," hurla Sirius, qui faillit tomber des bras de Lily, "mais ne serre pas Remus aussi fort !"

James leva les yeux au ciel, envisageant la possibilité de tuer Padfoot à la prochaine scène de jalousie, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il ne remarque même pas le grand cercle de lumière qui était apparu devant eux. Il adressa un signe de tête à Lily et, celle-ci ayant acquiescé, attrapa la main de la jeune fille avant de se jeter à l'intérieur du portail, disparaissant encore une fois dans une lumière aveuglante.

Non loin de là, Blanche-Snape émergea du cercueil transparent et se demanda où se trouvait le courageux prince qui avait affronté les innombrables dangers de la forêt pour venir à son secours.

- - -

(°) _Impétueux et Avisé_ - "Paddolo e Moonolo" dans la VO, car les noms italiens des nains de Blanche-Neige se terminent en "lo". Évidemment, comme les noms français n'ont pas de terminaison commune, ça posait un problème de traduction. C'est pourquoi Akari m'a suggéré de choisir des adjectifs adaptés à la personnalité de chacun et, à partir de ce qu'elle m'avait dit du genre de mots qu'elle trouverait appropriés, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ces deux-là, qu'elle a ensuite approuvés.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Akari est curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de son idée "marauderesque"...  
et elle n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs: moi aussi je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires !  
En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à répondre aux reviews des deux chapitres précédents  
sans rien révéler qui puisse vous détourner de la certitude que Lily serait Blanche-Neige.  
Dites-moi la vérité: vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de soupçons ?_

_Plus qu'un conte... (Eh oui, déjà bientôt la fin !)  
Je vous donne un extrait de chapitre pour vous permettre de jouer aux "devinettes" encore une fois..._

"En tout cas, chérie, ne traverse pas la forêt pour aller chez ta grand-mère, sinon tu risques de rencontrer le terrible loup-garou qui..."

_Voilà, je pense que vous pouvez trouver juste avec ça...  
Mais je ne vous dis pas qui prononce cette phrase  
ni à qui elle s'adresse - vous le découvrirez samedi prochain !  
(En attendant, les hypothèses sont évidemment toujours bienvenues.)_


	9. Chapitre 8: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour ce chapitre: _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge _est un conte des frères Grimm._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

° ° °

_Message spécial:_

**Joyeux anniversaire, Zazo !  
**  
_(Chapitre publié à l'avance pour l'occasion.)_

°  
° ° °

**Chapitre 8 - Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**

Sirius tomba de tout son poids sur quelque chose de très mou et de très élastique.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre pleinement conscience et à remarquer ce qui l'entourait. Il sauta ensuite du lit sur lequel il s'était retrouvé et, surpris, examina la petite chambre ensoleillée. Draps roses, rideaux à la fenêtre, fleurs fraîches sur le bureau... Indubitablement, c'était une chambre de fille.

L'Animagus leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir avant de porter un regard résigné sur lui-même. Avisant l'ample jupe rouge qu'il portait, il se demanda si Moony n'éprouverait pas une sorte de plaisir sadique à l'imaginer habillé en fille. Puis il se dit qu'il exagérait un peu, car Remus ne pouvait certainement pas avoir de telles pensées à son sujet. Toutefois, il devait avouer qu'avoir de nouveau son petit loup préféré comme sorcier charmant ne lui déplairait pas du tout.

Il s'empressa de rejeter ces réflexions tout au fond de son coeur et sortit furtivement de la pièce, à la recherche de ses amis. Il entra dans un petit salon assez modestement meublé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais une voix dans son dos l'arrêta à l'instant où il posait la main sur la poignée.

"Tu sors, ma chérie ?"

Sirius sursauta, mais il se retourna en s'efforçant de prendre une expression aussi naturelle que possible - intention qui fondit comme neige au soleil dès qu'il aperçut la personne qui l'avait appelé.

Snape lui sourit tendrement et, après s'être essuyé les mains sur le tablier rose qu'il portait, pinça affectueusement la joue d'un Padfoot muet de stupeur.

"Tu sais, tu devrais aller voir ta grand-mère, puisqu'elle est malade et ne peut pas se déplacer", reprit Snivellus d'un ton affreusement tendre. "J'étais justement en train de préparer quelque chose pour elle. Tu pourrais le lui apporter, non ?"

Sirius, toujours sous le choc de cette vision surréaliste, se trouva dans l'incapacité de formuler la moindre réponse cohérente. Mais Snape ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et repartit vers la cuisine.

"Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ça..."

L'Animagus ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois en tentant de se remettre de sa surprise, et la seule chose qu'il parvint à penser fut que, pour ce qu'il avait fait de Snivellus dans cette histoire, Moony méritait le titre de Meilleur Maraudeur. En voyant Blanche-Snape, il s'était déjà dit que son ami était génial, mais Moony s'était vraiment surpassé en donnant à leur ennemi le rôle d'une mère aimante. Ce côté effrayant du caractère de Remus était l'une des choses qui plaisaient le plus à Sirius, et il ricana à l'idée de l'expression affligée qu'afficherait certainement le vrai Snape s'il pouvait voir tout cela.

"Voilà, trésor..."

Snivellus s'approcha de nouveau et lui tendit un panier rempli de provisions et de flacons.

"J'ai préparé un repas pour ta grand-mère, et j'ai ajouté quelques potions pour son rhume. Si elle est trop faible pour se lever, elle ne peut pas arriver jusqu'à son chaudron, alors je me suis occupée de tout. A son âge, elle veut encore tout faire elle-même... Et pourtant les boutiques de potions sont si pratiques ! On y trouve tout ce qu'on veut, et parfois même à très bon prix... En tout cas, chérie, ne traverse pas la forêt pour aller chez ta grand-mère, sinon tu risques de rencontrer le terrible loup-garou qui..."

"Un loup-garou !" l'interrompit Sirius, soudain très intéressé. "Il y a un loup-garou dans la forêt ?"

"Oui, et il paraît qu'il est terrifiant: un monstre avec de grandes oreilles, un museau énorme, un pelage plein de puces et des dents jaunes très acérées."

Padfoot pensa que cette description correspondait plus à Snape lui-même qu'à son Remus transformé, mais il décida de laisser tomber ces divagations et de courir immédiatement à la recherche de Moony.

"Attends !" le rappela Snivellus quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir. "Il fait encore frais dehors."

Et, sans un mot de plus, il prit un petit manteau à capuchon rouge, dont il enveloppa Sirius avant que celui-ci ait le temps de protester.

"Il faut que je me promène avec ça !" se plaignit Sirius en fixant d'un air horrifié le vêtement très voyant.

"Arrête de plaisanter. Je sais très bien que c'est ton manteau préféré", lui dit Snape en lui couvrant la tête avec le capuchon. "Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait. Maintenant, dis au revoir à ta maman !"

Et, avant que Sirius puisse saisir le véritable sens de ses paroles, Snivellus l'attira à lui pour lui planter un baiser sonore sur la joue.

"Allez, va voir ta grand-mère. Et, je t'en supplie, n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas passer par la forêt !"

Quand Snape eut refermé la porte, Padfoot marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la fontaine la plus proche. Puis, d'un geste vif, il se mit la tête sous l'eau froide.

"Il m'a embrassé..." gémit-il en se frottant énergiquement la joue. "Ce visage qui n'appartient qu'à Moony a été profané sans pitié. Je comprends vraiment le dégoût de Prongs, du coup... et c'est une chance qu'il n'ait pas été là pour voir cette scène horrible. Je jure que Snivellus me payera ça quand je reviendrai..."

Ces élucubrations terminées, Sirius, finalement convaincu que seule une caresse de son Remus pourrait rendre à sa joue l'innocence perdue, sécha cheveux et capuchon d'un coup de baguette. Puis, en s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit le geste répugnant dont il avait été victime, il se précipita vers la forêt, bien décidé à retrouver son cher lycanthrope.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était le baiser de Snape ou le capuchon qui était en cause mais, en tout cas, après quelques minutes passées dans cet étrange endroit, Sirius commença à se dire qu'il avait sérieusement besoin d'un Guérisseur: il vit successivement le Professeur McGonagall, les cheveux dénoués et vêtue d'une frivole robe bleu ciel, courant derrière un lapin blanc qui semblait très pressé; Frank Longbottom, juché sur un balai blanc, cherchant désespérément la propriétaire d'une baguette de verre; sa cousine Andromeda entourée d'un groupe de cygnes blancs, puis Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle près de trois maisons dont l'une était en paille, la deuxième en bois et la troisième en briques. Et, finalement, il suivit des yeux le vol acrobatique d'un Wormtail rieur (pas le vrai Peter, bien entendu, puisqu'il était resté en sécurité dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard) poursuivi par un grotesque Professeur Flitwick qui le menaçait avec le drôle de crochet remplaçant une de ses mains.

Sirius continua son chemin en se promettant de ne pas se laisser distraire dans sa recherche du "terrible" loup-garou; mais il avait beau tendre le cou et l'oreille, il ne parvint pas même à entrevoir la moindre silhouette familière ni à entendre le moindre grognement susceptible de provenir de son Moony.

Il se demanda alors en soupirant s'il y avait vraiment un loup-garou dans cette forêt ou s'il ne s'agissait que de l'invention de quelques mères désireuses de faire obéir leurs enfants. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une petite maison solitaire au bout du sentier. Supposant qu'il s'agissait de celle de la grand-mère à qui il devait rendre visite, il se hâta dans cette direction. Mais, quand il y entra, il la trouva plongée dans un profond silence. Ne sachant pas très bien qui ou quoi chercher, Sirius ouvrit précautionneusement l'une des portes intérieures et se retrouva dans une modeste chambre qui ne retint d'ailleurs que très peu son attention, car celle-ci était pleinement concentrée sur la personne assise sur le grand lit.

"Moony !"

"Padfoot !"

Sirius vola pratiquement aux côtés de Remus et, sans réfléchir, attrapa vivement les deux mains de son ami. Ses traits jusqu'alors contractés par l'inquiétude se détendirent instantanément en une expression de pur bonheur.

"Je te cherchais", dit l'Animagus sans détacher les yeux de ceux de son ami. "Dans quel conte on est, cette fois ?"

"Eh bien, étant donné ton aspect et le mien, je dirais que c'est _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_..." répondit Remus en riant, et Sirius remarqua seulement à cet instant deux oreilles de loup sur sa tête.

"Et ce n'est pas tout", reprit Moony en montrant la queue qui avait poussé dans le bas de son dos.

Padfoot éclata de rire à son tour et passa une main dans la touffe de poils. Il sentit Remus frissonner inexplicablement à ce contact mais laissa courir ses doigts le long de cette magnifique queue de loup et retint son souffle quand il vit son ami fermer les yeux en laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

"Dommage que je ne puisse jamais faire ça quand tu te transformes", murmura-t-il doucement, et Moony fit un bond un arrière, effrayé à l'idée de l'effet que pourrait avoir sur lui la voix et les gestes de Sirius.

"Tu as vu Lily et James ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet et, surtout, de contrôler son souffle un peu trop court.

"Je croyais qu'ils étaient ici", répondit Sirius en secouant la tête tout en observant avec intérêt les réactions peu naturelles de son ami.

Jusque-là, il n'avait pu toucher le pelage de Moony que sous la forme de Padfoot, et ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant en tant qu'humain était très différent: les poils qui lui caressaient les doigts lui semblaient bien plus doux et plus chauds et, en un instant; il oublia complètement James, Evans, Poudlard et ce livre susceptible qui menaçait de les retenir à jamais prisonniers de ce petit monde. Sirius se surprit à penser que, du moment qu'il était avec Remus, peu lui importerait de ne pas repartir, et il serra un peu plus fort la queue de loup comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'en irait pas.

Remus aurait voulu que ce moment de grande intimité n'ait pas de fin, mais la crainte de laisser paraître trop de choses et l'appréhension de ce qu'il lui faudrait bientôt faire le poussèrent à écarter cette main qui le brûlait presque et à la prendre dans la sienne.

"Je n'ai vu que Snivellus", reprit Sirius en grimaçant. "Il m'a carrément embrassé..."

"Quoi !"

Remus bondit sur ses pieds, lâchant la main de Padfoot, qui remarqua avec stupeur une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son ami.

"Il a fait _quoi_ !"

"Je suppose qu'il jouait le rôle de ma mère, et il m'a embrassé sur la joue. C'était horrible, crois-moi ! J'ai essayé de me laver avec de l'eau mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être tout poisseux..."

Le jeune lycanthrope se détendit immédiatement et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, qui le regardait sans comprendre.

"Je suis désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute", dit le garçon aux cheveux clairs en évitant le regard de son ami. "Je ne pensais pas que mon imagination puisse être aussi nuisible. Il faut qu'on retourne tout de suite à Poudlard, comme ça ce sera fini et on n'en parlera plus."

Sirius obligea Remus à le regarder en plaçant doucement deux doigts sous son menton.

"Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. C'est James et moi qui sommes stupides. Toi, tu es venu nous rechercher, et on te doit des remerciements pour ça. Évidemment, tu aurais pu m'épargner le baiser de Snivellus, mais si ton inconscient t'a fait penser à lui pour le rôle de ma mère..."

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement. Remus battit des paupières, se demandant pourquoi son ami avait cessé de parler et s'était mis à fixer le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs semblait toujours sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé avec Snape, mais en réalité il était enfin en train de relier entre eux quelques faits sur lesquels il ne s'était encore jamais arrêté jusqu'à cet instant. Comme Prongs avait déjà essayé de le lui faire remarquer, c'était Remus qui, inconsciemment, attribuait les rôles dans ces histoires. Et, tout comme il avait exaucé le voeu de James en le faisant devenir sorcier charmant, il avait dû projeter ses propres souhaits sur le reste de la distribution. Sirius avait été Raiponce et Remus le sorcier qui venait à son secours; Remus avait été la princesse endormie et Sirius l'amoureux qui la réveille d'un baiser... Pourquoi Moony l'avait-il toujours choisi, lui ? Se pouvait-il que...

"Sirius, il faut qu'on avance, sinon on ne sortira jamais de ce conte."

Ramené d'un seul coup à la réalité, Padfoot regarda son ami d'air égaré, toujours incertain du bien fondé de son raisonnement.

"Dans cette histoire, le Petit Chaperon Rouge - ça doit être toi - arrive chez sa grand-mère. Mais le loup l'a déjà dévorée et..."

"Tu as dévoré la grand-mère !"

Remus donna un grand coup derrière la tête de Sirius avant de reprendre ses explications.

"Donc, le loup dévore la grand-mère - quand moi je me suis retrouvé ici, il n'y avait déjà plus personne - et il attend le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Il met le bonnet et la chemise de nuit de la veille femme..."

"Tu n'as pas de bonnet..."

"C'est un détail, Padfoot ! Le Petit Chaperon Rouge arrive..."

"Mais c'est pas juste ! Moi, j'ai dû mettre ce manteau ridicule !"

"Sirius, si tu ne veux pas garder ce truc pour toujours, tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Sinon je te jure que, quand on sera rentré, je t'achèterai une muselière !"

"Mais je veux te voir avec un bonnet de nuit !"

"Le Petit Chaperon Rouge voit qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le lit et croit que c'est sa grand-mère... Oui, même sans le bonnet, Padfoot ! J'ai décidé que le Petit Chaperon Rouge était une petite fille très myope, d'accord ?"

"Moi, je dirais très stupide", commenta Sirius en faisant la moue.

Remus l'ignora.

"A ce moment-là, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, malgré sa myopie, remarque quelque chose de bizarre... Et maintenant répète ce que je te dis: 'Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles !' "

"Tu vois bien que tu aurais dû mettre le bonnet !"

"Padfoot !"

"OK, OK", capitula Sirius en levant les mains. "Il vaut mieux que j'arrête avant que tu m'achètes aussi une laisse."

"En effet", marmonna Moony. "Nous disions donc: 'Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles !', puis 'Grand-mère, comme tu as de grands yeux !' et enfin 'Grand-mère, comme tu as une grande bouche !' C'est clair ?"

Sirius sourit, et les battements du coeur de Remus s'accélérèrent quand il vit son ami s'approcher dangereusement. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs caressa légèrement les oreilles de loup et Remus retint son souffle en priant pour que Sirius ne voie pas à quel point il était troublé, ni qu'il avait la chair de poule.

"Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes oreilles !" dit Sirius à voix basse.

Remus renonça à tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur.

"C'est... c'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant..."

"Grand-mère, comme tu as de grands yeux !" poursuivit Sirius, et Remus frissonna quand il sentit la main de son ami descendre sur son front puis s'arrêter sur ses paupières mi-closes.

"C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant..."

"Grand-mère, comme tu as une grande bouche !"

Les doigts de Sirius effleurèrent les lèvres de Moony, qui rouvrit les yeux, laissant son regard se refléter dans les beaux iris gris qui le tourmentaient depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

"Pardonne-moi, Sirius..." chuchota-t-il.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il était censé pardonner, il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et le poussa sur le lit, le forçant à s'étendre complètement sous lui.

"Moony..."

Le souffle manqua à Sirius quand il vit le visage de Remus si proche du sien et sentit son corps se serrer contre lui.

"Le loup dévore le Petit Chaperon Rouge..." continua Remus en se penchant sur l'oreille de sa proie. "Et je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de te dévorer..."

Ayant d'abord mordillé sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille, il se jeta finalement sur les lèvres, réclamant ardemment leur contact.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il sentit le souffle de son ami se mêler au sien et sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec gourmandise. Son cerveau s'embruma et, sans se préoccuper du fait que son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser, il entoura de ses bras la taille du garçon toujours étendu sur lui tandis que sa langue taquinait et caressait la sienne avec la même impatience.

Remus gémit et continua à embrasser Sirius tant que l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons le lui permit. Puis il s'écarta légèrement, haletant, et fixa sur son visage enflammé des yeux où se lisait le doute mais, surtout, l'attente.

Padfoot fit glisser une main le long de son dos, remontant jusqu'à son cou, enfuit les doigts dans les cheveux châtains et attira Moony vers lui pour que leurs lèvres se joignent à nouveau. Désormais complètement absorbé par la chaleur de cette étreinte, Remus se serra plus fort contre Sirius, caressant d'une main le visage et les boucles sombres tout en lui passant son autre main sur la poitrine.

L'Animagus interrompit le baiser, mais sans lâcher prise et, après avoir léché le cou du lycanthrope, il profita de son trouble momentané pour renverser la situation: s'appuyant sur les coudes, il parvint à se soulever légèrement et, tenant toujours Remus par la taille, il le poussa sur les couvertures, inversant leurs positions.

"C'est pareil si le Petit Chaperon Rouge dévore le loup ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il se pencha pour permettre à sa bouche d'atteindre de nouveau ce qu'elle brûlait de goûter: le cou, le visage et les lèvres entrouvertes de celui qu'il aimait.

° ° °

James referma lentement la porte, sans faire de bruit, puis s'appuya contre le battant et se laissa glisser à terre.

"Incroyable, ils y sont enfin arrivés !" s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement. "Je me demandais combien de temps ils résisteraient encore avant de se sauter dessus de cette façon."

"Alors je suppose qu'on n'a plus besoin de ça..." murmura Lily, qui s'assit à côté de lui en indiquant du doigt un fusil qu'elle venait d'appuyer contre le mur.

"J'ai bien l'impression que non", répondit-il en ajustant son bonnet de nuit. "Ces deux-là se sont regardés dans les yeux sans rien faire pendant une année entière, et que Remus ait fait le premier pas me semble déjà miraculeux. Je crois que je lui payerai tout Honeydukes la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré-au-Lard, parce que Sirius va enfin cesser de m'impliquer dans ses histoires et de m'assommer avec ses discours interminables au sujet de son cher Remus..."

"Tu ne pourrais pas simplement dire que tu es content pour eux, Potter ?"

James croisa les bras derrière la tête et sourit d'une façon que Lily n'avait jamais remarquée.

"Je suis super-content pour eux, Evans. Découvrir que la personne que tu aimes partage tes sentiments, et qu'ils sont aussi forts que les tiens, ça doit être extraordinaire..."

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, embarrassée, mais Prongs ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

"Qui sait, on verra peut-être un petit Mizar ou une petite Silvia... Eh, Evans, tu as déjà pensé au nom que tu aimerais donner à un éventuel futur enfant ?"

"Et toi, Potter ?"

Lily avait relevé les yeux et les tenait fixés sur ceux de James, pour une fois sans animosité ni reproche. Prongs comprit soudain beaucoup mieux pourquoi Padfoot avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile quand il se perdait dans le regard de son Moony...

"Eh bien, moi... J'aime bien Harry... C'est simple, c'est court et ça va avec mon nom..."

"Harry ? Oui, c'est vrai... J'aime beaucoup aussi."

Lily sourit et James pensa qu'il n'existait rien de plus beau au monde.

"Evans, tu..."

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car un nouveau cercle de lumière s'ouvrit sous eux. L'Animagus attrapa la main de sa compagne et, contre toute attente, Lily s'agrippa à son bras en se cachant le visage dans le creux de son épaule.

James oublia immédiatement Sirius, Remus et les futurs enfants prénommés Harry ou Mizar. La seule chose sur laquelle il parvint à se concentrer fut le parfum de Lily.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Et voilà, les contes sont finis..._

_Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'épilogue.  
°toute triste à l'idée que ce sera la dernière fois°_

_Une petite review en attendant ?  
Pour montrer que vous avez reconnu les contes  
correspondant aux "visions" de Sirius, par exemple... _


	10. Epilogue: Et ils vécurent heureux

**Il était une fois**

_Ecrit par **Akari** (alias **Florian**) - Traduit par **Cybèle Adam**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fic ni à sa traductrice  
mais, comme chacun sait, à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Et les contes de fées  
ne sont, bien sûr, pas à nous non plus. En conséquence, il est évident que  
cette histoire ne rapporte pas le moindre centime à Akari ni à Cybèle... n'est-ce pas ?_

_Contes auxquels il était fait allusion au chapitre précédent:  
_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ (Lewis Carroll),  
_Cendrillon_ (Charles Perrault),  
_Les cygnes sauvages_ (Hans Christian Andersen),  
_Les trois petits cochons_ (auteur inconnu)  
et _Peter Pan_ (J. M. Barrie)._

° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Comme les autres fics que j'ai traduites précédemment,  
la version originale (italienne) de cette histoire a été publiée sur  
**Akari's World**, le site de l'auteur (voir le lien sur ma page "bio")  
Titre original:_ C'era una volta.

_J'avais oublié de le signaler pour le prologue mais, comme Akari,  
je garde les noms anglais, donc les surnoms des Maraudeurs sont  
Padfoot (Sirius), Moony (Remus), Prongs (James) et Wormtail (Peter),  
et celui qu'ils donnent à Severus Snape (enfin, Rogue) est Snivellus._

°  
° ° °

**Épilogue - ...et il vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps**

Remus marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Le professeur Walker s'était montrée très satisfaite de son livre et l'avait même félicité en présence du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Flitwick, qui avaient déclaré avec fierté n'avoir jamais douté de la qualité du travail de Mr Lupin. En fait, Remus s'était senti coupable d'entendre des louanges qui auraient dû revenir à ses amis aussi, mais tout révéler aurait entraîné une punition, au moins pour James et Sirius qui étaient la cause de ces ennuis, alors il avait fini par décider de se taire, sachant que ses amis seraient quand même contents d'apprendre que son devoir d'Étude des Moldus avait rapporté 70 points à leur Maison.

L'affaire des contes était donc classée. Un autre problème tourmentait et agitait Remus sur le chemin du dortoir: Sirius.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre univers. Il se souvenait seulement du corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien, la bouche de son ami réclamant insatiablement ses baisers et une chaleur prévisible en bas du ventre qui avait emporté le peu de lucidité qu'il avait cru pouvoir garder. Puis il avait senti le vide sous lui et, en un instant, il s'était retrouvé dans le dortoir, sur le lit de Peter, avec non seulement Sirius mais aussi James et Lily plus ou moins étendus par-dessus lui. Tous trois s'étaient immédiatement écartés (ne serait-ce que pour lui permettre de respirer) et il avait alors remarqué le pauvre Wormtail recroquevillé d'épouvante au pied du lit.

Ayant repris contenance, Peter leur avait expliqué que, l'heure du couvre-feu étant venue, il avait dû quitter la bibliothèque et se retirer dans leur chambre avec le livre. Il les avait suivis toute la nuit (sauf une ou deux heures pendant lesquelles il s'était assoupi - mais Prongs doutait qu'il s'agisse seulement de deux heures...) jusqu'à ce que, le matin, le livre se décide à les renvoyer dans le monde réel.

S'apercevant de l'heure qu'il était, Remus avait sauté hors du lit en étouffant une exclamation de contrariété. Le professeur Walker l'attendait à 9h précises pour qu'il lui donne le livre. Comme il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant ce rendez-vous, il avait attrapé le volume encore ouvert sur le lit et s'était précipité hors de la pièce en marmonnant une excuse rapide.

Il n'avait pas regardé Sirius une seule fois.

Après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Padfoot pendant le dernier conte, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se tourner vers lui pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Et maintenant il était là, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à songer avec angoisse au moyen d'affronter Sirius et, surtout, à la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait répondu à ses baisers de manière si passionnée.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait cru que Padfoot le repousserait violemment et, au contraire, son ami l'avait serré contre lui et impétueusement renversé sur les couvertures. Puis il avait senti sa langue s'insinuer, avide, entre ses lèvres.

Il savait bien qu'un simple ami ne l'aurait jamais regardé aussi intensément, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas se leurrer quant à la réelle signification de ce comportement qui, pour quelqu'un comme Sirius, aurait très bien pu n'être qu'instinctif.

Remus respira profondément dans l'espoir de calmer son agitation croissante mais, sentant la tension lui serrer la poitrine comme une morsure, il comprit qu'il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de résoudre définitivement cette affaire: parler à Padfoot.

Il était loin d'imaginer qu'une autre personne, au même moment, se trouvait aux prises avec les mêmes doutes et les mêmes craintes.

Quand le jeune lycanthrope était sorti en trombe de la pièce pour aller rejoindre le professeur Walker, Sirius était resté sur le lit, encore tout troublé de ce qui s'était passé pendant le dernier conte. Lily s'était mise à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, désespérée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la voir sortir du dortoir des garçons, et James avait proposé de l'accompagner avec la cape d'invisibilité, tout en la rassurant en disant que c'était samedi et que ses compagnes de chambre seraient sans doute encore endormies. Peter avait profité de ce moment de calme apparent pour sauter sous la douche et Sirius était resté seul, le regard perdu dans le vide, effleurant sans arrêt ses lèvres du bout des doigts. En revenant, James l'avait trouvé dans la même position et, tandis que Remus ruminait ses doutes et ses peurs devant l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor, Sirius confiait toute sa perplexité à son ami de toujours.

"Padfoot, ça t'ennuierait de revenir dans le monde des vivants ?" dit Prongs en agitant une main devant les yeux de son ami.

"Moony..."

"Moony est parti en courant comme un fou pour aller voir le professeur Walker, tu n'as pas remarqué ?"

"Moony m'a embrassé..."

Sirius termina la phrase dans un filet de voix et Prongs feignit la surprise:

"Vraiment ? Oh, mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Vous allez enfin être ensemble comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! Et maintenant, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ou tu préfères rester ici et attendre ton petit loup ?"

"Pourquoi il a fait ça, Prongs ?"

Cette fois, la surprise de James fut authentique.

"Quoi ! Comment ça, 'pourquoi il a fait ça' ! Il me semble que, quand une personne en embrasse une autre, c'est qu'elle lui plaît, non ?"

"Il devait me dévorer..."

"Pardon !"

"Il devait me dévorer, James, tu as bien entendu !"

Sirius descendit du lit, élevant soudain la voix, et James recula d'un pas.

"Il n'a fait ça que pour ce maudit conte de fées ! Il a dit un truc du genre 'le loup dévore le Petit Chaperon Rouge' et, comme il ne pouvait évidemment pas me manger réellement, il a fait ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus... Il ne m'a embrassé que pour qu'on puisse terminer le conte et sortir du livre, mais moi j'ai complètement perdu la tête quand je l'ai vu sur moi..."

Sirius s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit, comme vidé de ses forces, et James n'hésita pas à le frapper avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire une pantoufle appartenant à Peter.

"Mais tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ! Primo, c'est Remus qui a choisi les histoires; secondo, c'est aussi Remus qui a décidé de leur déroulement et de la façon dont elles devaient se terminer; terzio, on ne peut pas embrasser de cette façon quelqu'un qu'on ne considère que comme un ami !"

"Mais tu nous as vus, alors ?"

"Oui, je vous ai vus, mais c'est pas ça l'important !" répliqua James, qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. "Sirius, réfléchis un peu: Remus t'a embrassé parce que c'est ce qu'il avait envie de faire, sinon tu n'aurais jamais joué le rôle du Petit Napperon Rouge (°) ou je-ne-sais-quel-autre-nom-tordu et Moony aurait trouvé un autre moyen de terminer le conte. S'il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de t'embrasser, pourquoi aurait-il inconsciemment décidé de conclure le conte de cette façon ? Je te rappelle que j'ai à peine effleuré les lèvres de Snivellus et que ça m'a rendu malade, alors que Remus et toi, vous auriez fini par vous arracher mutuellement les vêtements si ce portail ne s'était pas ouvert !"

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette idée, et la supposition qu'il avait faite avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Moony lui revint soudain à l'esprit.

"Alors tu penses que, dans l'histoire de la princesse endormie, Remus savait aussi que j'allais l'embrasser ?"

"Ah, enfin, tu as compris !" s'écria James en ouvrant grand les bras. "Et dire que j'avais essayé de t'expliquer ça aussi ! Moony connaît cette histoire. S'il t'a choisi comme sorcier charmant, il l'a fait justement parce que tu es la seule personne par qui il veuille être embrassé..."

Une chaleur très familière envahit la poitrine de Padfoot, mais il lui sembla que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre quand, un instant plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Remus pâle et inquiet.

"Parfait !" dit James avec un grand sourire. "Maintenant il faut vraiment que j'aille manger. J'ai mon entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi et le petit déjeuner est un repas important... Peter, on y va !" conclut-il en attrapant le bras de son ami à peine sorti de la salle de bain.

"Quoi ! Pourquoi si vite ?" se plaignit Wormtail. "Laisse-moi au moins mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes aff..."

"Tu le feras plus tard !" l'interrompit James.

Et, après avoir traîné Peter jusque dans le couloir, il s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière eux en espérant que, cette fois, les deux personnes les plus bouchées du monde arrivent enfin à s'expliquer.

Remus avança vers son lit en s'efforçant de se comporter aussi naturellement que possible, mais il ne parvint pas à se décider à croiser le regard de Sirius, craignant trop d'y lire des reproches ou, pire, de la compassion qui aurait irrémédiablement détruit l'amitié sur laquelle il avait basé toute son existence.

"Moony !" appela Sirius.

Remus s'arrêta, figé sur place.

"Comment ça s'est passé, avec Walker ?"

La respiration de Remus reprit normalement, et il fut reconnaissant à Sirius de ne pas avoir encore posé les questions auxquelles il aurait pourtant bien le droit d'obtenir des réponses.

"Pas de problème", répondit-il rapidement sans parvenir à contrôler sa nervosité. "Elle était très contente. Mais j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir dire que vous aviez participé. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu développer ces contes aussi bien, et Walker m'a justement fait des compliments sur la caractérisation des personnages. Je crois que la partie qui l'a le plus amusée est celle où le Petit Chaperon Rouge réussit à maîtriser le l..."

Remus se plaqua une main sur la bouche et fixa sur Sirius des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire dévier la conversation dans cette direction à laquelle lui-même ne s'attendait pas.

Sirius lui rendit le regard horrifié et la panique gagna Moony.

"Remus..."

"Ne dis rien, Sirius, s'il te plaît !"

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains se laissa tomber sur son lit et se cacha le visage dans les mains.

"C'est entièrement ma faute, je le sais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû choisir ces contes et je n'aurais jamais dû te voir comme mon... partenaire. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher parce que, dans mon esprit, c'était toi la jeune fille prisonnière qu'il fallait sauver, c'était toi le sorcier qui me réveillerait d'un baiser et c'était encore toi que je voulais jeter sur ce lit et embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais, même si je suis amoureux de toi, je te promets que je ne te demanderai jamais rien et que je ne perdrai plus la tête. Mais reste mon ami, je t'en supplie..."

La voix de Remus se brisa et Sirius ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il attrapa son ami par les poignets, le serra contre lui et le fit taire d'un baiser qui se passait d'explications.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Sirius caressa en souriant le visage rougissant de Remus, effleurant du doigt ses lèvres encore humides.

"Tu permets..." dit-il d'une voix voilée. "Tu permets que je t'apprivoise ?"

"C'est déjà fait..." affirma Moony dans un souffle.

Et, lui jetant les bras autour du cou, il confirma sa réponse d'un long baiser. Sirius le serra contre lui d'une manière encore plus possessive et, sans rompre le contact, s'assit sur le lit, entraînant son compagnon. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux puis, quand ils cessèrent de s'embrasser, s'étendit sur les couvertures, laissant Remus s'installer pratiquement sur lui, la tête sur son épaule. Ainsi, il sentait dans son cou la chaleur de sa respiration.

"Le Petit Chaperon Rouge aime le loup depuis si longtemps..." murmura Padfoot en embrassant la joue et les lèvres de son Moony, qui répondit à ce geste en faisant courir sa langue derrière l'oreille de Sirius.

"Le loup aussi..." répondit Remus avant que leurs lèvres se joignent encore une fois.

Sirius n'aurait pas pu souhaiter plus belle déclaration. Tandis que sa langue jouait avec celle de Remus, il chassa les derniers vestiges de peur qui lui étreignaient encore le coeur: il parvint enfin à surmonter l'amertume de son enfance, l'abandon de sa famille et l'horrible vision d'un Remus aux mains tâchées de sang.

Il ne restait plus qu'un détail à régler:

"Moony ?"

"Mhm ?"

"Mizar et Silvia, ça te plaît, comme prénoms ?" (°2)

** FIN **

- - -

(°) "Le Petit Napperon Rouge" - Adaptation approuvée par Akari, qui a trouvé cette version amusante. Pour les curieux, je précise que, dans la version originale, c'était "Cappuccino" lol (pour "Cappuccetto", "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge" se disant "Cappuccetto Rosso" en italien).

(°2) Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut-être préciser la provenance de ces prénoms, au cas où quelqu'un parmi vous n'aurait pas saisi leur lien avec Sirius et Remus:

**Mizar** est un nom d'étoile (de la Grande Ourse), donc "apparenté" à **Sirius**.

**Silvia** vient de Rhea Silvia, la mère des jumeaux fondateurs de Rome Romulus et **Remus**.

Ne prenez surtout pas ces informations probablement superflues comme une insulte à votre culture générale. C'est juste au cas où. Parce qu'il m'est arrivé de lire un message de quelqu'un qui venait à peine de découvrir que Sirius était un nom d'étoile, alors... Bref, comme Kuro-hagi et moi l'avons constaté plusieurs fois récemment, on ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent que tout le monde sait aussi ce qui nous semble évident.

°  
° ° °

_Notes de la traductrice:_

_Fini ! °toute triste°  
Bon, je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout du travail  
que je m'étais imposé, mais... vous allez beaucoup me manquer !_

_J'ai maintenant commencé à traduire mes propres fics,  
écrites en anglais au départ pour permettre à Akari de les lire.  
Peut-être vous retrouverai-je quand je les publierai..._

_Merci encore d'avoir suivi ces traductions.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé dialoguer avec vous dans les reviews._

° ° °

**APPEL AUX ARTISTES:**

Akari et moi aimerions beaucoup avoir une image  
de Paddy le mini-Padfoot du chapitre inspiré de _Hansel et Gretel,_  
ainsi que de la peluche Remus du chapitre avec l'Epouvantard,  
mais nous sommes hélas toutes deux extrêmement nulles en dessin.  
Donc, si quelqu'un parmi vous voulait illustrer ces passages  
(ou d'autres, d'ailleurs - de cette fic ou des précédentes),  
s'il vous plaît, envoyez-nous vos oeuvres !

Akari serait d'ailleurs également  
intéressée par une collaboration pour  
une version BD de _B.A.L.L._...


End file.
